Family Tradition
by Phantom of The Bandroom
Summary: Odette never knew her mother, and her father never said much. But when given the opportunity to learn about her past, Odette finds she must make a journey far more difficult than one she could have ever imagined.
1. Surprises and Strangers

Three shadows in the forest convened as they watched the high castle walls for any activity. It was an overcast day. The sun's light was barely able to penetrate the thick grey clouds. It would probably rain any moment, but they hoped it wouldn't. After their mission, all they would want to do was get home and be among their comrades.

"Why the hell did Sabian pick today to carry out this damned mission?" one of them asked irritably, not talking to anyone in particular.

"_Lord _Sabian," another one answered in a correcting tone, "picked today because the sun isn't out. The light won't give us away so easily."

"Well, we could have killed her any other overcast day," the first one retorted hotly. "And anyway, if we're so worried about the sun, why not come at night? Admit it, Abirad; you have no idea why _Lord _Sabian planned things this way, do you?"

"And yet I have the good sense not to question his authority," the one called Abirad answered, keeping an air of dignity about him.

"Which is why" the first was about to say before Abirad cut him off.

"Why is why I will rise in rank and you will most likely be killed for either treason or because of your own stupidity in not following the orders that were given to you not only by myself, but by Lord Sabian himself. Now, shut up, Galatz, and pay attention."

"I see them!" the third shadow called, speaking for the first time.

"Good work, Tertius," Abirad said to his teammate. Sure enough, he could see two people on the castle wall, one a tall brunette man, the other, a beautiful blonde. Abirad grinned wickedly, showing his long fangs. "Let's go," he commanded. At his order, he and his counterparts jumped, leaping right into the branch that hung above them. From there, they sprang from the tree and into the air, high above the castle wall.

Meanwhile, Derek and Odette had been calmly chatting, enjoying the company of the other, despite the weather. There was a picnic planned, but Mother Nature had different plans, it seemed. Either way, they were just happy together and didn't really mind if their plans were canceled. There was always tomorrow, after all.

Derek let the comforting thoughts and joy from being with Odette flood his mind, leaving no room for anything else. He was reminded of the night they were married, the way the talked and laughed, completely blissful. It had been a year since Zelda attacked, and things hadn't been the same for them. Derek was more loving than he ever had been, and Odette was happier because of it.

In fact, the entire reason they were on the wall was so Derek could show Odette what he had done with the dungeon. Since they had moved in, Derek had been planning to fill in the dungeon, which was full of the cold lake water. Odette remembered being locked in it the night Derek saved her. Of course, she escaped not long after Rothbart trapped her there. For that, she was grateful. It was such a dismal place, which was only made worse by the fact that the cold water was well above the height of any human. Now that Derek had finished it, he was quite proud of it. It had taken so long because of the constant… distractions that kept coming up. Well, he was finished now, and he wanted Odette to see it.

They walked on the walkway, which had also been redone to ensure that it was safe. There was even a canopy added over it so that rain wouldn't be a problem for them as they walked to and from the former prison. Despite the day he had chosen, Derek was sure his surprise would be a success.

"I'm not telling you until we get there," he said again. He'd been repeating the same phrase over and over. Odette was truly curious. Derek had kept it under wraps since he started on it, not giving so much as a hint. Now that it was done, she wanted to see it for herself. Somehow, though, the walk along the path to it seemed be longer than normal.

"Well, you I wish you would just give me" she began. The end of her sentence was interrupted by splintering wood from above. Knowing the heavy oak wouldn't break easily, Derek instinctively jumped in front of Odette, using his arm to keep her from moving forward. Landing under the hole in the wooden canopy was a creature Derek had never seen before. It had long fangs, red skin, white hair, and piercing scarlet eyes. Appearing beside it were two more monsters that looked similar.

Derek felt around on his belt. He was unarmed. Before he could dwell on this, the first beast jumped at him. Before the monster could strike, however, a black cape flashed in front of Derek and intercepted the attack. The monster was knocked over the wall. The other two were frozen in place, giving the heroic figure a chance to turn and speak to Derek.

"Take this and protect her majesty," it said, handing him a sword. Now that he could see her face and hear her voice, Derek could hear that it was a young woman wearing a black cape. But how had she gotten there, and so fast? Taking the sword, he stared at her in awe. "And pray like hell I don't miss one," she added quickly as she turned to face the other monsters.

"Well, if it isn't the abomination," one of the beasts rumbled.

"Well, if it isn't a disgusting demon," the girl returned. She sprang forward with a speed that amazed both Derek and Odette. She collided with the demon, and in a quick move of creative and intelligently planned swordplay, she managed to throw the demon over the wall, sending it to join the other one.

"Tell the devil The Abomination sent you!" she called down to it, watching it fall to the ground and hearing it land with a sickening crunch.

As she turned around, however, it was apparent she had forgotten about the third demon. Before she was fully facing it, it had started to run at a speed that exceeded hers. Taking her off guard, it didn't seem to be raising its arms to attack, which, despite the shock, Odette found strange. But then, her confusing swiftly changed to disgust.

Using its full weight to render the girl immobile, it slammed into her and bit her on the right shoulder, causing her to drop her sword, sinking its long, yellow fangs into her flesh. She cried out in surprise and pain, but quickly regained control of herself. Using her left arm, she gave the demon a mighty punch to the face, causing it to immediately let go. Enraged, she hit the demon again, harder – although it seemed nearly impossible. With one last punch to the face, she sent it flying to the ground.

Before Odette could form a coherent sentence to thank her, the girl dropped to one knee, clutching her shoulder. She groaned in pain, swearing a little under her breath. When she stood up a moment or two later, her hand was stained with dark blood.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked for lack of anything else to say.

"It'll heal pretty fast, thank you," the girl answered calmly. "More importantly, are you two alright?"

"Yes," he answered. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Your offer is very kind, but no thank you. It should be fine. There are more important things."

"I really do insist you at least get it wrapped," Odette cut in. "It's the least we can do."

"Alright," the girl finally agreed. Derek was a little confused by the girl's abrupt change in tune, but said nothing. He was fairly sure it had something to do with Odette's insistence that the girl have the wound taken care of. Now that he thought about it, very few people called Odette 'her majesty.' This girl didn't look exactly like a princess or other high ranking noble, but she also didn't look like a peasant from Chamburg.

It was a little strange, but he said nothing.

However, his silence didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it, even as she was having her shoulder bandaged. It was a quick job for one of the castle's skilled nurses, and the girl's wound was quickly handled. She exited the castle's infirmary, thanking first the nurse, then Odette and Derek, who waited outside to give her some privacy.

"We should be thanking you," Odette replied. "Anyway, we didn't introduce ourselves properly. I'm Odette, and this is my husband Derek."

The girl bowed - not curtsied, but bowed, low and graciously. Again, Derek was surprised by this. It was obvious the girl was not from Chamburg, even if there had been evidence before.

"My name is Fiera," the girl returned when she stood back up. "It's very nice to meet you."

Fiera had long, dark hair that reached down to her shoulders, pulled back in a ponytail as it was. Her face was very beautiful, with high, proud cheekbones. But more striking than her beauty, were her eyes. They were a deep, glowing burgundy color. 'Purple' fell flat when describing their deep, rich color. She was athletic looking, and had tan skin, presumably from spending a life time outside exercising, or at least training to kill demons.

Her clothes resembled none Odette had ever seen before. Her shirt was a woodsy green color until about her elbow, where the fabric switched to a rich golden color and flared out from her forearms. She wore a solid black cape that was fastened by a golden clasp that was just off her left shoulder. Her look was completed with a black pants, a pair of grey leather boots, and a long sword that hung proudly on her belt.

"Even if the circumstances were a bit… strange," Derek chuckled, trying to keep his mood light, despite his confusion. Who was he to be suspicious? After all, she had saved both his life and Odette's and that made her a friend… right?

"Yes," Odette agreed. "It was lucky you were right there." She wanted to add her question of how Fiera even got there in the first place, but she was stopped when the girl said something that was quite shocking.

"It has nothing to do with luck, but everything to do with your past."


	2. The Guardians and Their Queen

"My past?" Odette demanded. She was confused, and admittedly, a little angry. She had only just met this girl, and hero or not, she didn't know anything about who Odette was… did she? Fiera ignored Odette's fiery question, or at least, the anger in it.

"Your mother was a warrior unparalleled by anything or anyone this world has ever seen. She was queen of the Guardians."

"The Guardians?" Derek asked, his interest piqued. He ignored the annoyed glance Odette had just given him. She didn't want any part of whatever outlandish tale this girl was telling.

"The Guardians are a race of people who are trained to protect humans from demons like the ones from earlier," Fiera explained.

"So I assume you're a Guardian," Derek said.

"No, but that's another story for another time." She had the slightest bit of shame in her voice, but she was not questioned about it further. "Anyway," she went on, "Odette, your mother, Cassandra, was queen of the Guardians and close friends with my mother. It was her wish that you be left alone by other Guardians unless your life was threatened by demons, as it was this morning. But I need to tell you the truth now."

"You expect me to believe all this?" Odette asked in disbelief, not waiting to hear whatever 'truth' Fiera was planning to tell her. No, there was no way Fiera could know anything about her mother. But then again, what did Odette know?

"Do you have anything else to believe?" Fiera returned as if she had read Odette's mind.

"Not really, no," Odette admitted. It seemed all she could be sure of was her mother's name. Her father rarely talked about her mother, and when she asked, he would answer with one or two unhelpful words and drop the subject. She looked into Fiera's eyes, and somehow knew she was telling the truth. Odette began to believe the girl.

"Excuse me," another voice cut in. it was Rogers, who was making his way down the hall, and young man in tow behind him. "There's a young man here to see you, Odette."

"Angel," Fiera said in recognition. Odette watched a smile light up her face. Obviously, there was something between the two. In fact, Odette noticed for the first time a ring around Fiera's finger. She glanced over at Angel. He wasn't wearing one, so it must have been an engagement ring.

"Fiera," he answered, the same happy, yet controlled, tone in his voice.

He was handsome, to say the least. He had gorgeous white-blonde hair that was neatly combed and reached about an inch above his sturdy looking shoulders. He was lean, but not skinny, with well defined muscles. He had the lightest, ice-blue eyes that Odette had ever seen.

His clothes were similar in style, except his shirt sleeves didn't flare out or change color. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves and collar trimmed in gold. He also wore a cape, but it was white and fastened the same way as Fiera's. His black pants and gold boots finished off his wardrobe, making him look like not just an angel, but a saint.

"This is Angel Reed, Second Captain, Second in Command of the Guardian Army," Fiera introduced formally as he bowed.

"Who's first in command?" Derek asked out of curiosity. He received his answer when Fiera blushed a little when Angel grinned at her.

"You never introduce yourself formally, do you?" he commented.

"No," she replied. "I don't like showing off."

"Unless you get to fight in the process," he retorted, making her laugh. Odette smiled a little. So, they were engaged. Or they were at least seeing each other and the ring had been a gift. Remembering where they were, Fiera and Angel regained their control just as yet another person was walking up. Odette could see Fiera scowl, but the expression disappeared quickly.

"This is Leda," Fiera said simply when the new girl met up with them.

"Guardian Elder," Leda finished, looking at Fiera with contempt. If it was obvious Fiera and Angel were in love, it was even more obvious Leda and Fiera were at war, hypothetically speaking. Both of them looked at each other with disdain, never meeting each other's eyes. However, despite her rank, Leda didn't look like she could be an elder anything. She seemed to be about thirty years old, if that.

"Anyway," Fiera went on, "as I was saying, your mother was queen of the Guardians, making you princess, and by blood right, the heir to the throne. Meaning we need you to assume your position on the throne."

"But why now?" Odette asked, forgetting about Leda for the moment. She had never heard of any of this in her life. She was reluctant to believe it, and now that she did, she was being asked to take the throne of a group of people she only just then started to believe in. She was quite confused by it all.

Why wasn't she told any of this?

"Because you were discovered by the demons," Angel answered. "We were ordered to stay away from you unless you were attacked by Sabian's demons, and you were this morning. Fiera and I were charged with protecting you if such a situation took place, so we are able to sense when and if she is attacked by demons. Fiera, fortunately, is faster than me, and she arrived in time to save you."

"If you were supposed to protect her, why weren't you closer?" Derek demanded, confused and feeling a little like they weren't doing their job. He knew he had no right to chastise them, but the way they handled it made no sense whatsoever. Had they been around to protect her, he wondered if Rothbart would have been able to capture her. Still, It seemed to him that if they were ordered to keep Odette safe, they should have been nearby.

"Because, until today, we didn't even know where she was," Fiera replied. "Had we known all along, you would have been in even more danger. The demons would have been able to steal our knowledge one way or another, and they would have found you. In some cases, not only is ignorance bliss, but it's also safe."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Odette asked. While Derek had been questioning them, she had been thinking hard about what Fiera was saying. If her mother had anything to do with it, she wanted to be there. She wanted the answers she'd been searching for since she was a child. Now that her father was dead, Fiera and the others seemed to be her only chance at finding the truth.

"Elmswell," Fiera replied, gladdened that Odette seemed to be leaning toward going.

"Well, that's in Chamburg," Derek said in surprise.

"The Guardians don't have a kingdom, per say," Leda explained, speaking for the first time since she was introduced. "But we do have a fairly large city with a castle of white stone and marble…" Fiera and Angel rolled their eyes as Leda launched into details about Elmswell.

"More importantly," Fiera cut in," it's a two day's ride from here, and if we can make it in good time, we can prevent this place from being stormed by demons, and I'm talking about demons far stronger than the ones that you saw this morning. Trust me, until we beat Lord Sabian, the king of demons, it's not safe here."

Odette could see the earnest in Fiera's voice. She was telling nothing but the cold, hard truth. Despite the morbidity of it all, Odette was glad Fiera didn't sugarcoat it. It seemed far more useful for her to know the full extent of the danger that was now lurking about. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll go to Elmswell,"

"_We'll _go to Elmswell," Derek amended for her, not wanting to let Odette travel alone. Fiera and Angel seemed trustworthy enough, but, for some reason, it was Leda who wasn't quite right.

"But I'm not promising that I'm going to take over the throne," Odette continued.

"All we can ask is that you at least go to Elmswell," Angel assured her. "As for the rest, the decision is yours and should only be made after careful consideration."

Fiera nodded in agreement. "It's too late to leave today. So, if it's alright with you, we'll leave tomorrow."

"It's only alright with me if you all stay here for the night," Odette replied, smiling, extending a friendship offering.

Leda, Angel, and Fiera gladly accepted Odette and Derek's hospitality. They dined together, talking – except for Leda, who seemed to be excommunicated from Fiera and Angel – of happier things. After a while, they seemed to be like any other guests at Swan Lake. Odette found she quite liked Fiera. The girl seemed to be powerful among her peers, and yet she was gracious. Angel was very polite, and spoke with Derek most of the time. He also enjoyed hunting, so the two had much to talk about. Only Leda seemed to be out of place, and she was soon forgotten.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Odette lay awake, staring at the stone ceiling. She thought about how she'd miss her room, should she not return soon. She forbade herself from adding 'if at all' to that sentence. Derek, who had been changing clothes when she got in bed, slid in next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He knew what was bothering her, but he wanted to hear it from her and let her get it off her chest.  
"It's just so much!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "I mean, I'm a queen to be, but I thought I would be queen of one kingdom."

"Well, the Guardians don't have a kingdom, per say," Derek joked, quoting Leda. His impression had the desired effect. Odette began to chuckle a little.

"I want to go," she resolved. "I want to know about my mother, and I think this is the chance I've been waiting for."

Derek kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you find everything you're looking for."

"Thank you. Oh!" she gasped, remembering something. "Your surprise! I'm so sorry we didn't get to see it."

"You come first," he said. "It can wait. It'll be here when we get back, don't worry."

"Thank you, Derek," she whispered, glad that he was willing to go with her to help her find the answers she always wanted.

"It's why I'm here," he said, wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. Soon, they were both asleep, giddy as they were about the next day.

However, their wake up call in the morning was normal enough, but they could both hear a different side of Fiera, the side that was contemptuous of Leda.

Coming from the guest bedroom down the hall from the dining room where breakfast was due to be served was an argument.


	3. Confrontation and Departure

"The point is," Fiera's voice rang outside into the hall, "you should not have come."

Odette and Derek quickly went down the guest corridor to see what the problem was, but they were stopped by Angel, who was already there. He held up his index to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. Seeing he wasn't going to ask them to leave, Odette and Derek stood by the door, listening in as he was. They knew it wasn't really their business, but they had taken a liking to Fiera, and they wanted to help if they could.

They could hear something slam on the wooden desk that was provided for the room's occupant. Whatever was going on in there definitely wasn't good, nor would it be resolved any time soon, if at all.

"It was just her hand," Angel whispered, seeing the startled look in Odette and Derek's eyes. He explained that Fiera had a temper when provoked, and those she wasn't considered 'violent,' she often hit her hand on whatever was nearby to keep from hitting the person she was arguing with. "She always does that when she's angry. Leda really ticked her off this time."

"I came to make sure Odette found out the truth," Leda answered. Her voice was indignant and superior as it had been the night before. Even if she didn't look old, she certainly had an authority complex over those who were apparently younger than she was.

"You came to make sure Odette would hear what you wanted her to know," Fiera corrected accusingly, a sharp edge in her voice. "You can't fool me like you do everyone else. I'm not nearly as stupid as you seem to think I am."

"What on Earth would I not want her to know?" Leda demanded.

"Don't tell me you were going to tell her that her mother was queen. Even if you had planned on it, you would have put off saying it. And you know that if it wouldn't be mentioned, she would be less willing to go. I know you covet the throne, even if I'm the only one that knows. I don't trust you, Leda, and when I don't trust someone, things tend to get a little… strange."

Everyone, Derek and Odette included, could hear the threat in Fiera's voice. She definitely didn't want Leda anywhere near, that much was certain.

"Who are you to pass judgment?" Leda growled, her voice reinforcing her dishonor. She sounded guilty, whether or not she was. Odette was finding she liked Leda less and less as time passed.

"Who are you to butt in on _my_ mission? I'll remind you, Leda, this is a _military_ assignment, and since it is_, I_ decide what goes. As First Captain, second only to the monarchy itself, my orders are held in highest law when the safety of the heir is concerned, even if it means I have to protect her from you. _Remember that_."

"_You _remember that since there is no monarchy at the moment," Leda contested, "the elders are in highest power, not some loose cannon ex-demon."

Odette glanced at Angel questioningly. How odd that Leda would call her that. In response, Angel waved his hand as if it didn't matter at the moment. "Another time," he whispered.

"Recognize who you speak to, and recognize the law, Leda," Fiera shot back, fire in her voice and steel in her tone. "The elders are in charge, true, but they make laws by vote. No one elder can act alone and override my orders and decisions. It takes a vote, and the vote was to let me act as I see fit. You have no business here, Leda, and you should have just stayed away."

The last being the final argument, the room went silent, save for the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Odette was just about to cover up the fact that she and the others had been listening, but she stopped when she saw that Angel was fearlessly and unapologetically still standing by the door.

The door opened with a calm click. Obviously, Fiera had worked to control herself before thinking of rejoining society. The oaken door slowly opened and Fiera wordlessly stepped out, not allowing her stoic expression to fall until she pulled it shut, leaving Leda alone inside.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked, putting his hands gently on her shoulders, which were stiff. She looked like she was hurt as well as angry, but why, Odette didn't know.

"Yeah," she answered somewhat breathlessly. "I've just never been so… violently frustrated and irate."

"I noticed," he answered, his voice striking a calm note. She seemed to relax a little more. Fiera turned to Odette to address her and Derek.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized, inclining her head to show respect and remorse.

"It's alright," Odette assured her, still wondering what the 'ex-demon' remark was all about. Knowing better than to ask it aloud, she let it drop. However, she would make Angel explain it to her later, as he seemed to know.

"If you were wondering," Fiera continued, her voice giving the slightest bit of a joke, "Leda will not be joining us for breakfast, thought I can't say the same for our journey…"

While they ate breakfast in private, the four of them discussed their plan for leaving.

"We could have a carriage made ready very quickly," Derek suggested, thinking of which horses would be the fastest.

"No," Angel declined. "If we use the carriage, it'll be easier for the demons to find us, as people will know you left."

"Well, we certainly can't make them go on foot," Fiera noted, knowing that neither one of them would make the trip if they had to resort to that.

"True," Angel agreed, thinking.

"We could take our horses," Odette ventured, "but we could just say we're going for a leisure ride."

"Good plan," Fiera said, liking it. No one would question them if all they were doing was going for a little ride in the forest. "And Angel, Leda, and I could leave first, that way people won't be suspicious."

After everyone was in agreement of this plan and the details were ironed out, Odette suddenly felt a pang of regret, as if she missed her home already. "What should we bring?"

"Nothing that you can't sneak out of here without anyone asking questions," Fiera answered, compassion in her voice. "Anything you need will be in Elmswell, so there's no need to pack clothes or anything like that."

"What about tonight?" Derek asked. "Won't we need to stop somewhere?"

"Yes, but not at an inn," Angel replied. "If records of our travels are kept, we could be tracked. Demons are endlessly crafty," he stopped and addressed Odette, "and they'll stop at nothing to catch you, Odette."

Knowing what that meant, Derek fell silent as Angel went on. "We'll have to stop in the woods for the night. If you two give us some time after we 'leave' we can buy some supplies in town. It'll only be for one night, and trust me, after a day of traveling, it will go by fast."

As soon as everyone, including Leda, was in agreement, Leda, Fiera, and Angel made a show of leaving, as did Derek and Odette. No one was the wiser, seeing as hardly anyone really knew who was staying in the castle. Since the three seemed to be of no real importance, no one really cared when they left.

But Derek and Odette took no chances, either way. They even stood at the gate and waved for added effect. When asked how the three made it there without horses by Rogers, Odette lied smoothly, almost surprised with how easily it came out.

"They were staying in town, but Fiera happened to be hunting, and she took care of those monsters that attacked Derek and me. Then her friends tracked her here, and Derek and I insisted they stay here for the night, in return for Fiera's bravery."

Well, it was only a half lie, but Odette was still glad she didn't have to explain too much. Fiera had barred telling _anyone_ of their plans, including Rogers, well trusted as he may be.

Of course, Rogers didn't question her, outlandish and strange as the explanation seemed. Then again, he was growing used to that. He was getting old, and now that he was dealing with it, he knew when to back off of things and situations he didn't understand or want to know about.

The plan went off without a hitch or any further explanations. The time seemed to drag a little after Leda, Fiera, and Angel left. However, they had been instructed to give the others some time to shop for supplies. They also needed time to make it seem like Odette and Derek weren't following after them, which was more important, so as not to raise the suspicions of anyone in the castle or any demons that might have been lurking about.

About two hours after their new friends 'departed,' Derek and Odette went out, giving their excuse of going out for a short ride.

Easy.

Since Elmswell was to the west, Derek and Odette met the others on one of the quieter western roads. As promised, the three of them each had small traveler's bags – Leda's being the smallest – which they immediately fastened onto Odette and Derek's horses. Again, it was easy.

And just like that, Odette was on a journey to another city, but through her past as well.


	4. A Dark Past

The day was long and grueling, and still, it somehow managed to be boring. Odette felt bad for inwardly complaining, as Fiera, Leda, and Angel were on foot, though they insisted that it was no trouble. Remembering what had been on her mind earlier, Odette discretely managed to ask Angel was Leda had meant earlier by 'ex-demon.'

"She's a repentant demon, meaning she died a demon, but she was allowed to come back and repent for the things she had done in her past life."

"She remembers it all?" Odette asked, immediately interested.

"She has dreams – nightmares, I should say – from when she was a full demon."

"Has she had them all her life?" Odette inquired. Based on what she'd already seen, it seemed that remembering being a demon would be a very miserable experience.

"No, it started when she was about fourteen. She started having dreams she didn't understand, and then she found out what she was, so everything fit. Since then, she's been doing good things, and little by little, the dreams have gone away. They're very rare now, and that brings her great comfort." He smiled, happy for his love, happy she wasn't suffering.

Odette was about to ask another question, but two demons appeared in the road. After a short order for Leda to stay behind and protect Odette and Derek, Fiera and Angel faced off with the demons. It was a quick fight. Fiera was amazing, making fast work of her opponent, thought it was a nasty, cruel looking beast. Angel finished not long after her, and before any more demons came, they were off again, traveling faster to outride any other enemies.

When night fell, Angel offered to take watch duty.

"No, I'll do it," Fiera volunteered, not wanting to make Angel stay awake. He placed his hands around her face.

"I insist. You need your rest, love. Don't worry, nothing will happen as long as no demons are foolish enough to come around." His voice was like warm honey, flowing and sweet. Even Fiera couldn't resist it. She agreed reluctantly.

After dinner, which was a smattering of bread and meat – and the meal would be repeated in the morning – was prepared, everyone sat around the campfire Fiera had made, each lost in their own thoughts. Soon after the improvised meal was finished, things in the woods fell silent, save for the nocturnal birds and other creatures.

****

Odette cast a short glance over at Fiera. She was lying on her sides, facing the seemingly endless trees that stood around them like sentinels. She had been whispering earlier with Angel, but now she was silent, and Angel had guard duty. Odette knew even she had to be sleeping. It was late, and it had been a long day.

Somehow, despite that, she couldn't for the life of her find a way to relax her mind for even the shortest of moments. Derek seemed to have no trouble, as he had dozed off right beside her. Even Leda was softly snoring. Still, she sat up looking at Fiera. She didn't know why, but Odette found Fiera interesting. All the demons she had seen within the past day were ravaging beasts, like rabid wolves. But Fiera was different. She was calm, and to Angel, loving.

"You're thinking about her demon side, aren't you?" Angel said offhandedly, or attempted offhandedly, as she sounded to Odette like she was opening a conversation. Odette turned her attention to her and got ready to listen, as there was no doubt Angel had a story for her.

"I just wonder how she acts so…"

"Human?" Angel offered. Odette nodded, agreeing that 'human' was the right word. "Fiera is… different from many demons, as you've noticed. But she's also different from humans and guardians. She's not really comparable to anything, when you think about her past and how she chose to change her future."

"But what did she do that was so bad?" Odette couldn't help but ask. Fiera was known as a 'repentant demon,' after all. The classification itself begged the question.

"Fiera is a strange case. In her demon life, she was very strong, one of the greatest demons that ever lived. She had but one master, and that was Sabian. She followed his orders well, and never argued with him. She was a good servant and an excellent fighter. But then, he gave her an order she did not follow, and he killed her."

"What was the order?" Odette pressed, hoping she wasn't prying too much.

At first, Angel didn't seem to hear her. "When Fiera died, because she had shown kindness in her last moments of life, she was given a choice; she could either die and be sent to hell for the sins she did commit, or she could come back as a repentant demon and make up for her sins. Of course, she chose the latter."

"It sounds like it would be the easier choice," Odette commented.

"You might think so," Angel agreed. "However, demons don't always see it that way. It's very rare that they feel any kind of sorrow or remorse after their deeds."

"So, what was the order she refused to follow?"

"The order was to kill you," Angel answered matter-of-factly. Odette stifled a gasp as Angel continued his explanation. "Sabian ordered Fiera to find you and kill you before you reached your father, King William. He didn't want any remnant of your family line on this earth, so he hoped to do away with you, the last and weakest member of the family. However, Fiera refused to do it. Her answer was a flat 'no.' But, as you can well imagine, Sabian doesn't like to take 'no' for an answer, and especially not from his highest ranking officer. So, he killed her. And when given the option, well, you can see what she chose." At that, both of them looked over at her. She looked almost peaceful under the thick oak tree, the top of her head illuminated by the crackling campfire.

Odette thought about that for a moment. Fiera had, in a roundabout way, saved her life. Based on what Angel said, had it been Fiera who tried to kill her, the task would have been completed with little or no problems. However, Fiera said no, so Sabian must have sent someone less capable than Fiera, and whoever it was had been killed.

But Fiera was born again, and became head of the royal guards, and second in command of the entire Guardian Army, not to mention her husband to be was a man named Angel. Frankly, Odette found it ironic.

"How did she find her way into the Guardians?" Odette asked, still curious.

"Well, since she chose to be reborn as a repentant demon, Fiera was born to a Guardian woman, Galatea. Although she was born to a Guardian, Fiera retained her demonic powers, namely strength and speed. Galatea was in Fiera's position, the second in command of the Guardian Army, and she was highly respected. When Fiera was born, everyone rejoiced. They – they being everyone who was alive back then - were all so happy. They had no idea what the child was, but it didn't matter. They loved her all the same, as the same virtues that were in her mother could be seen in her.

"It wasn't until Fiera was about fifteen when they realized she was different. Then again, there had been many subtle hints; the uncommon strength, the ability to walk faster than a normal child could run, the deep burgundy eyes. They ignored them and loved the girl."

"Why fifteen?" Odette asked.

"Because that's when normal Guardian children begin to develop their powers. Fiera did not, and it caused them much worry. What caused even more concern was the fact that Galatea was unmoved by the news. That's when she revealed to us that the child was a repentant demon. Of course, Fiera herself didn't know at the time, so she could not tell us herself. When we learned of it, we were shocked, and though we battle demons fiercely, none of them could bear to hate Fiera. They loved her, and nothing could change that.

"In fact, now that I'm thinking about it, it was very wise of Galatea to not inform everyone about her daughter. She knew, as Guardians, no one could begin to blame the girl and hate her. So, just like she thought we would, they accepted her, and as she grew, she became as revered as her mother."

Something occurred to Odette. "Why would a repentant demon be born to a Guardian? Aren't demons and Guardians the worst of enemies?"

Angel smiled. "Yes. But she could not be born to a full fledged demon as that would be"

"Pointless?" Odette offered.

"I was going to say 'stupid,'" Angel admitted. "But yes, it would have been quite pointless. And, unfortunately, humans can be easily corrupted by power. It was tried years ago and it didn't work, as the uncle of the child became power mad and used the boy for his own selfish gains. From that day forth, only Guardians were trusted with repentant demons."

Odette finally realized how much she had been talking – and prying – as she saw that the moon had moved substantially to the west. "Would Fiera mind if you told me all this?"

"No, in fact, it was she who asked me to tell you, should you have asked. She felt it necessary the Queen of The Guardians know who and what her second in command is. So I'll tell you the rest of her story. She grew up, and when demons attacked Elmswell, it was she who was the most effective fighter. We realized it was because of her vague memories of being a demon. She was able to find the weak points in the monsters. On top of that, she is an amazing strategist. I've never seen her lose a fight. As time went on, she rose in rank, and when her mother stepped down, she was unanimously voted into the position of First Royal Captain, meaning only the King or Queen has say over what she does."

"How did you two meet?" Odette asked, smiling.

"Well, for about a year after we graduated from training, I went off and joined the Forward Guard, a group of soldiers who patrol the kingdom and search for demonic activity. And then, I came back, and because of bravery that I felt was necessary at the time, I was promoted into the rank of Second General. She had never met me before, but it seemed the moment we came together – at a ball held by the Guardians to celebrate your mother's birthday – we were instantly attracted to each other. And after a while, we fell for each other like we had never been in love before."

"I take it you're getting married," Odette said, smiling even more, finding some happiness for the couple.

"The wedding was to be held tomorrow," Angel replied.

Odette immediately felt remorse. "Oh no. I hope you don't mind. I've completely ruined it for you both, haven't I? "

"Trust me, Odette. We don't mind. The wedding can be rescheduled, but you cannot be replaced. Besides, we're content as we are. Fiera and I can wait forever for each other. Anyway, we'll be arriving in Elmswell before noon tomorrow, so you may want to get some sleep. You won't want to look tired for your public, would you?"

Odette laughed a little and soon complied. After hearing about Fiera and everything about her, she found she liked her Captain even more. She was even grateful that Fiera had told her about her mother being queen of the Guardians.

Which was why she was even more excited to get to Elmswell.


	5. Elmswell

Breakfast was a quick and quiet affair. As soon as everything was repacked, Odette, Derek, Leda, Angel, and Fiera started off for Elmswell. The forest was brighter that day, for the sun had come out. Odette and the others were thankful it had not rained while they slept as the weather had been carried over from when they met, two days before.

As Angel had promised, they arrived at Elmswell before noon. It was a shining city, like a diamond among rocks. After being asked to do so by Fiera, (who explained how rarely horses were used by Guardians – they were simply not needed, and Odette would soon see why)Odette and Derek dismounted, still in awe.

The white walls that protected the city were immaculately clean and the gatehouses were grand to walk through. Although the castle at Swan Lake was her home and had been since she married Derek, Odette could not help but think that Elmswell was much more amazing. Peering over the top of the walls, she could see a great white tower with a red clay shingled roof. It was gorgeous.

Fiera allowed little time to gawk. "There will be time for it later, trust me," she said in her smooth, calm voice. Odette, of course, complied with her. She trusted Fiera to give her the chance to roam about as soon as the matters and business at hand were taken care of.

As they walked, Leda at the front, Angel and Fiera behind, and Odette and Derek following them, several people stopped what they were doing and inclined their heads as Fiera and Angel passed. Obviously, the two were very important among these people - even if Leda didn't seem to be. When they saw Odette, a few of them stared in wonder, causing Odette to be self conscious. Fiera dropped back behind Angel so she could be beside Odette.

"They see the resemblance between you and your mother, those of them who are old enough to remember her. They know you must be her daughter, but they won't acknowledge until – or unless – you claim the title of princess."

"And don't worry," Angel added, hearing their discussion, "you'll have plenty of time to decide what you want to do, so don't feel compelled to do anything you're not ready for."

"Where are we going now?" she asked, wondering if they were going to meet some kind of high council or similar group. She knew she wouldn't be ready for that. As if sensing her nervousness, Derek took her hand and squeezed it, enveloping her hand in the warmth of his. She looked at him and smiled, silently thanking him for his support.

"Right now, you're still human, so I think lunch is in order," Fiera replied, grinning. Odette was glad she had said something about it. In fact, now that she had mentioned it, she was pretty hungry. "After that," Fiera continued, "there's someone who you'll want to meet."

Lunch was a very different affair at Elmswell than it was at Swan Lake. At home, there would be a huge spread in the dining room, with anything and everything one could ever need laid out on the table before the person dining. Here, lunch was very light, consisting of a salad and however many rolls one could eat all laid out on a communal table in the center of the room with smaller dining tables and chairs circling it. It was simple, and yet it tasted amazing. The vegetables were fresh and the bread was hot. In fact, every few minutes, Odette could see a new batch of rolls being taken out to the dining area by the cook's helpers, and the old batch was taken away by servants and brought out a back door that no one seemed to enter – only exit. Somewhere outside, there were quite a few dogs barking.

"And they wonder why just about every dog in Elmswell is as fat as a cow," Fiera joked.

The room itself was quite large and immaculately clean, like the rest of Elmswell. The floor was a mosaic, Odette noticed after looking at it in wonder for a few minutes. It depicted pictures of winged people fighting demons. Odette wondered why they had wings. Were they just heroes, or maybe these people had seen angels… Realizing Fiera still had someone she wanted to meet, Odette quickly returned her attention to her meal.

After lunch, yet another short event, as Odette and Derek were excited about meeting whoever it was Fiera had spoke of earlier, they were once again led outside into the bright sun. It was a beautiful day. There were children everywhere, chased by their parents who doggedly tried to keep them out of trouble.

The city was huge on the inside, despite its appearance. Odette could hardly believe the size. And everything was skillfully made. All the buildings were in pristine condition, brick and stone buildings that were kept clean by the inhabitants. There was not a thatched roof to be seen anywhere. Now that she thought about it, the city smelled clean. There were no scents of smelly horses or people, for that matter. The people were absolutely amazing, no two looking alike, but every one of them beautiful. Few women wore dresses, instead sporting clothes that resembled Fiera's, making Odette feel out of place. When she looked, Odette could see swords glittering at their sides, making them look fierce even as they smiled welcomingly at her.

Suddenly, Fiera turned to Leda, her congenial grin gone. "Shouldn't you go and tell the elders that we made it back safely?" she suggested, the same edge in her voice as before. Leda quickly obeyed, having learned a lesson of dominance from the day before. She made her way back to the castle wordlessly, the respectful inclinations of heads and welcoming smiles gone as she passed by the other city dwellers.

"This is none of her business," Fiera said scornfully. "She had no right to follow me around and no right to try to listen in on what we're about to talk about."

Odette and Derek said nothing in reply. What was there to say? Derek knew there was something off about Leda, and Odette knew Fiera couldn't stand her. So they didn't mind when Fiera verbally chased her off.

Fiera led the way out of the town, through the gate, – a different one from where they had entered – and onto a cobblestone path that led into the woods. Odette wondered why, but all was made clear when some of the trees broke, revealing a house that stood on a hill that overlooked Elmswell. Continuing along the path, they began to walk up the somewhat steep hill. As they drew closer, Odette could see just how large the house was. They soon reached the front door, through which they entered without knocking.

Then, appearing on a grand staircase that led into the foyer of they house, was probably the most gorgeous woman had ever seen. She looked a lot like Fiera and had dark hair, high cheekbones, and the same athletic build. From the corner of her eye, Odette could see Fiera smile as the woman descended the stairs, quickly, but gracefully. As she drew closer – to Fiera, Odette could see – the woman's smile grew as well.

They immediately embraced the moment the woman was close enough to Fiera. "I've missed you, dearest," the woman whispered.

"I missed you too, mom," Fiera replied, sounding as if she was so happy so would cry. But before joyous tears could be shed, the two remembered where they were and broke off the hug, however Fiera's mother kept her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Odette, this is my mother, Galatea Bivar*

Odette smiled as Galatea bowed and followed suit, though she felt strange after doing so. Derek did the same, but Angel and Fiera remained upright.

"There's no need for that," Galatea said warmly. "It is the two of you who deserve respect, especially you, Odette."

"My mother can tell you everything you need to know about your mother," Fiera explained proudly. "That's why I brought you here. I knew you'd want some background. Anyway, my mother and Queen Cassandra were best friends before we were born. So, she knew her better than anybody."

"Come," Galatea beckoned, motioning for everyone to follow her, which they did. "I'll tell you everything."

The group followed Galatea and Fiera – who knew exactly where they were headed – up the stairs, through a set of white washed double doors, and into a long hall with many doors. They chose the first oak door to the left. Galatea swept into the room and opened a heavy curtain as everyone filed in.

Light flooded into the room, making visible the expansive shelves of books that lined every wall. In the center of the room was a long table, at the head of which Galatea sat. Fiera took a spot to her right with Angel next to her. Having no other choice than to be seated next to Galatea – it wasn't that she feared Galatea, it was just that the woman had such a strong presence and it was almost intimidating to be around her – Odette sat in a chair to Galatea's left with Derek taking a seat next to her.

For the first time since meeting her, Odette saw that Fiera was calm and serious. She said not a word as she waited for Galatea to speak, which, after collecting her thoughts, she did so.

"You must forgive me if I jump into things, but time is of the essence, as we don't know how much of it we have left," she said apologetically. Odette couldn't help but feel nervous about the last part of the sentence, but she ignored it for now, promising herself she would ask Fiera about it later.

"It's alright," she assured Galatea.

"Good. Now then, down to business. Your mother was Queen Cassandra the First. She was very brave, very strong, and very beautiful. It makes me smile to see you look just like she did."

Odette couldn't help but blush. She'd heard over and over that she was beautiful – and it was the start of all the trouble with Rothbart – but she rarely heard from anyone that she looked like her mother. Uberta had mentioned it once, but a chastising glance from William, Odette's father, put a stop to that.

Galatea went on. "About twenty-three years ago, your mother was crowned queen, succeeding her father. She traveled all over the world, meeting all the Guardians that lived in various kingdoms. But she once visited a country across the sea, and met a man named William. From then on, she made every excuse possible to see him, and soon she fell in love, as did he. Although it wouldn't bring your father much advancement in the lands of his kingdom or financial progress, he married Cassandra, as his heart would allow no other option.

"He was older than your mother, by appearances. But a Guardian's longevity is far greater than that of any human, so, in truth, it was she who was older – by about a hundred years or so. But that age gap meant nothing to them, as they were completely happy with one another. Then, about eighteen months after they married, you were born. However, your father was not here. They had been living in Elmswell, as it was safest for the King, but he had been called home to attend to some important matters. A storm at sea kept him away longer than he thought, and your mother gave birth while he was away.

"As heartbroken as she was that her husband was not there to see you the very day you were born, she was so proud of you. You were the most important thing in her life, which is why you were so fiercely protected for the first years of your life."

Odette smiled, remembering all the tiresome guards that accompanied her everywhere she went. She felt her heart warm when Galatea said how much her mother loved her. It made her wish she had known her.

Galatea continued after letting that sink in. "Your mother loved you, never doubt that. But word came that Sabian, King of Demons, was planning to attack Elmswell, your mother didn't want you anywhere near. She sent a letter to your father, telling him to stay in his kingdom. Soon after, when it was safe enough for you to travel, you were sent to him.

"When you were safely away, your mother was free, although once again brokenhearted, to lead the Guardians against Sabian. There was a huge battle, and many men and women on both sides were slain. Your mother went to fight Sabian, but he managed to defeat her. Unfortunately, no one was there when they dueled, so no one knows exactly what happened to Cassandra." Odette could hear the sadness in Galatea's previously proud voice.

"However, we did have her last wishes before the battle took place. I, and anyone else I would trust with the job, was to protect you. Should a demon attack you, we were to come to your immediate defense, which was made easy because we were given the ability to sense when and if you were attacked. Other than that, we were given strict orders to stay away from you, for your own protection."

Odette nodded in understanding. "Fiera explained all that to me."

"Which is why I trusted her with looking out for you when she was old enough." Galatea smiled proudly at Fiera, who blushed and looked down at the table. "Well then, you know the rest, but I promise, you are free to ask me any questions, and I will answer to the best of my ability."

Surprisingly enough, Odette had no questions. Surprisingly enough, she felt almost fulfilled as she thanked Galatea and left. She thought of her mother as she and the others walked back to the castle. She wanted to take her rightful place as queen, but she didn't know if she could.

"Could I be as great as she was?" she asked herself.

**Read and Review! Thanks for reading!**

_***Pronounced Bee-VAR (Spanish last name, I believe) for those who were wondering.**_


	6. Only What You Want it to Be

Fiera led the way back to Elmswell wordlessly. It seemed to Odette that she too had a lot on her mind. Somewhere along the way, Derek had taken Odette's hand, and she regretted not noticing. It was just hard to take everything in, as kind as everyone – except Leda – was being.

When they reached the castle, Fiera turned around and smiled at Odette and Derek, who had to grind their feet to a halt when Fiera stopped short. "Sorry you didn't get the chance to look around," Fiera apologized, "but I thought you might want to hear about your mother and how everything ties into you before you came here. That being said, I think it's time you see where you were born."

Outside, the castle was the classic white stone that Odette had seen all day. Still, it amazed her just how pristine and gorgeous it was. The castle had several towers, all of them round. Most were about the same size, but there was one that stood in the back that was absolutely the highest tower Odette had ever seen. It was awesome to behold. The balcony overlooked the entire front of the castle, giving whoever stood on it a doubtlessly breathtaking vantage point over all of Elmwell's activities.

"This is my home," Odette whispered in awe.

"It's only what you want it to be," Angel replied.

"You can choose that, if you like," Fiera added. "But this place will always welcome you."

Fiera led the group to the main entrance. Two guards stood at the doors, but upon seeing Fiera and Odette, they immediately opened them, allowing them to enter a huge reception room. Again, the floors were beautiful mosaics. The room was lit by six golden chandeliers hanging from a bright white ceiling. There was a huge staircase that split from a walkway that wrapped the room from the second story.

The halls on either side and in the center led into different wings, some of which also had branches that led to more rooms. Fiera started with the one on the right. It wasn't long at all, and Odette could hear the clattering of dished and the footsteps of busy cooks and helpers. The smells of dinner wafted about the hallway, making Odette hungry although it was only mid afternoon. The corridor led into a large dining hall, different from the one they had been in earlier. In this one, there was no communal table. Everything here was placed and ready for the food to be brought out.

At the far end of the room, there was a table set parallel to the wall. Fiera brought them to it and pointed at the chair in the center and began to explain the seating arrangements. "Odette, this is your spot, of course. And Derek, you're to the right of her. I sit to the left, with Angel next to me. When we have guests, a round table is set up in the center of the room, but that doesn't happen often."

Running in front of their table were two tables that were perpendicular to it. Both of them were about the length of the room. "That's were everyone else sits," Fiera said, an air of unimportance and boredom touching her voice. "Come on; let's go to the practice field."

Fiera led the way back down the hall and through the reception room. This time, she took them down the hall to the left, which did not carry the same audible activity as the first. This time, the end of the hall was two doors, decorated with a sword on one, and a shield on the other. When Angel, who had taken the lead somewhere along the way, opened the door, bright sunlight poured into the hall.

Beyond the two doors was a large field of flawless grass. It was dotted with sparring Guardians, some of them just going over the basics, some of them locked in exciting battles. Fiera smiled. "I love it here," she admitted. "I love the sights and the sounds. I hate fighting, but I love the way everyone here has one common goal; keep the peace."

A pair of Guardians who had just finished training passed by and bowed down to Fiera and Odette. "Captain," they acknowledged respectfully. However, their greetings turned a little awkward when they went to speak to Odette. She was princess, but only by blood, not acceptance. They weren't sure what to call her. "Friend," one of them said finally, bowing his head in apology. Odette smiled and returned the inclination, feeling bad that she had made them feel awkward.

"Okay," Fiera announced when they walked away. "Now to your rooms. And surprise, surprise, it's going to be back through the reception room." She once again took the lead and brought them.

When they arrived, she led them down the center hall and into the room at the very end. The room was large and full of guards. There were two halls that connected to the room, both of which were closed off by oak double doors with a gold design. On the left hall doors was a decoration of a shield. On the right doors was a picture of a sword. Fiera pointed to one on the left.

"That's where the First and Second Captain stay," she explained. "If you need anything, Angel and I are either there, or on the training field." She then proceeded to lead them down the corridor to the right. It was a short hallway that abruptly led upstairs. Fiera led them up, not winded as Derek and Odette were by the amount of stairs after such a long day. Finally, they reached the top of what Odette was sure was the tallest tower in the castle. There were two doors facing each other, again with gold decoration.

Fiera hitched her thumb to the one on the left. "This is your room, Derek and Odette. And this one" – she pointed to the right – "is the royal nursery, in case you're wondering. Nothing in there but well, nursery stuff. Anyway, you'll find clothes in the wardrobes, and if you need anything, again, my room is down the other hall and in the other tower. And don't worry," she grinned jokingly, knowing Odette and Derek were tired from climbing all the stairs. "The tower on that side is shorter. I'm going to let you get settled, I know it's been one long day for you."

"Yes," Derek agreed.

"It's a lot to take in at once," Odette added.

"I know. I'm sorry for everything being so abrupt, but there is a danger associated with going too slow with these things. Anyway, I'll arrange for dinner to be brought to you, so don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Odette said gratefully. She was so tired. She had never imagined her mother being in a place like this. It was just so strange. Amazing, yet still strange.

At that, Fiera and Angel left, leaving Derek and Odette alone.

"Well, might as well see what's inside," Derek suggested as he began to open the door.

Odette abruptly gasped. The room was absolutely huge – even bigger than the one at Swan Lake. The bed was to the right of the door, set along the wall. It was quite large, and had midnight blue and silver bedding. To the left were two wardrobes, both quite large and made of polished wood. Along the wall was a desk, complete with writing utensils and paper. Adjacent to the desk was a large bookshelf, which contained mostly reference volumes, Derek noticed as he ran his fingers along the spines of the books.

The back wall was actually the first thing they saw, but before they reached it, they were sidetracked by all the other things in the expansive room. The back wall was not made of stone. Instead, it was glass, allowing the afternoon sunlight to blaze into the room. in the center of the glass was a door, which Odette and Derek filed out of, wanting to see from the balcony what Elmswell looked like.

As expected, the view was spectacular. Odette and Derek couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. They could see billows of grey smoke reaching into the sky, which was fast growing dark. Below them, the castle's gardens could be seen. Odette made a mental note to try and find them. In saving time, Fiera had neglected to show her down. Beyond the wall, the forest reached into the horizon, like a sea of green leaves.

It took a minute or two for Derek and Odette to realize that the balcony reached further than just along the glass wall of their new room. Odette was the first to wander along the glass until it switched to stone. She kept walking and the balcony kept wrapping around the tower. Soon, she came to a second glass wall. Guided by her curiosity, she wandered along to the door, which was placed similarly to their bedroom.

Odette thoughtlessly tried the door, slowly opening the door, feeling as if she was in some sort of nostalgic dream. She stepped halfway into the room and paused, but was then encouraged by a warm hand in hers, Derek's hand. She smiled tentatively at him and continued.

She felt a strange chill as she walked through the door and into the room. She felt like she'd been there before, which she found silly. Of course she'd been there, when she lived in Elmswell all those years ago. She wandered around the room, intrigued by it. She strolled over to the cradle, which was cleaned and prepared for the next royal child to occupy it.

Odette felt like she was totally lost within the room. It was like she never wanted to leave. However, at the same time, she felt like she shouldn't have been there.

"I feel like we're intruding," she mentioned to Derek.

He shrugged. "With the way everyone acts around here, you're free to do what you want. Beside that, this was your room."

She smiled at him, amused by his logic, roundabout and generalized though it may be. They walked back to their room, where they found dinner had been left on the desk for them. Attached to the tray was a note from Fiera that read:

"_Hope you enjoy your first night in Elmswell. Again, I am always available, should you need assistance.- Fiera"_

After dinner, which was excellent, made better by the fact that dinner the night before had been so plain, Odette and Derek decided to spend some time together for a while.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Derek asked, interested in what she was thinking. He felt as if he had hardly gotten the chance to speak with her all day. Now that they were together, they could talk in peace.

"I've been trying," Odette replied. "But it's hard to know what everyone expects of me, considering how great everyone thought my mother was. But it was good to hear about her. I've never gotten the chance before. What do you think I should do?"

"Whatever you want," he answered simply. "Odette, I'm with you, whatever you choose. Just make sure it's what you want."

There was a profound silence as Derek let that hang in the air. There was a lot of meaning to what he said, yet how could it be that simple? How could Odette bring herself to just make a decision? Everything was rushing at her. She'd never had to process so much information at once before, not that she was unintelligent or unable to handle it. It was just that things seemed so black and white compared to everything that was going on now.

"I'm going for a walk," she resolved, walking toward the door.

Derek strode over and kissed her, feeling like this was the first time he'd had real contact with her for days. "Don't be too long," he whispered.

"I won't. I just need to clear my head…"


	7. Decision Made

Odette walked solemnly outside, breathing in the fresh night air. After getting directions to the garden from the guards outside the hallway that led to the stairs to her room, she easily found her way onto a little cobblestone path that weaved into and around a labyrinth of shrubs and flowers.

It was quite peaceful. The silence of everything except for the owls and other nocturnal creatures reminded her of Swan Lake, and all the times she'd walked along the lake, just listening to nature's sounds. It was a welcome break from everything that was weighing on her mind. The full moon shining over her head provided a bluish light as she strolled along.

As she wandered along, she came to the back wall. Something made her look up, and she saw the shape of a person sitting on the wall. Odette could see that it was a woman, but in the given light, she couldn't tell who it was until she turned her head to face Odette. It was Fiera.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Odette said apologetically.

"No, not at all. I just like to come here when I need to think," Fiera replied. She gracefully jumped down from the wall and landed lightly on the ground below. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"No, I'm just out here for the same reason as you are. It's easy to clear your head out here, where its quiet."

"Yes, it is," Fiera agreed, a strangely nostalgic tone in her voice. "This spot brings back memories for me, but I think before then, I found peace here. As time went on, I found an escape from reality among the bushes and flowers."

"Can I ask what happened?" Odette inquired timidly, not wanting to pry, but still curious.

"Well, you just did," Fiera answered jokingly. She took a deep breath, calling forth her memory of the place that gave her so much peace. "I was fifteen and I had just learned that I was a repentant demon. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. I wanted to by like everyone else, I wanted to do the things everyone else did. But that didn't happen, I caused an uproar, but I didn't know what I had done."

"But you didn't do anything."

"I tried to tell myself that. Everyone tried to tell me that. No one that I can remember held it against me. They didn't care, but I did. I lost my father to a demon. I hated myself for being even a fraction of a demon. I felt like I didn't belong anymore. So, one night, I tried to run away. I remember being at that spot on the wall," – she pointed to the place where she'd just been sitting – "when my mother found me. I was just about to bolt when she ordered me to come down. I couldn't bring myself to just leave anymore. So I came down.

"I remember telling her why I was trying to run away. She listened intently. But she told me I would always belong here, regardless of what I am. I actually became frustrated right then. I hated myself, I loathed what I truly was, repentant or not. I can still here my words ringing in my ears at times. 'There's no way I belong here. I am not a Guardian. I can't stay.'

"But even if those words are still in my ears, I think my mother's reply is in my soul. 'You are my daughter. You have been raised among Guardians. You do good things at every chance you get, like any self respecting Guardian would. Fiera, you are more than Guardian enough for me. I know this may seem like a curse now, but one day, you will shine.'"

There were tears in Fiera's eyes as she said this. It wasn't a heavy weeping, but the little drops of water were pooling in her eyes, and one of them found its way down her cheek and glistened in the moonlight before she had a chance to wipe it away with a quick swipe of her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, and reopened them. "I think I cried back then do," she half laughed, clearing her throat at the same time.

"Your mother really cared about you," Odette noted.

"So did yours. She must have, with all the things she did. I'd bet wherever she's at right now, she's proud of you like she was back then."

"Your mother said we look alike. But I don't know if that's enough. I'm not my mother, and I don't know the first thing about being queen of the Guardians. How can I make a decision?"

"You're asking the wrong person. I can't make the decision any more than you can. It must be hard. But then again, I'd be willing to bet you can handle it."

"Thanks," Odette said, grateful for Fiera's faith in her. Of course she had Derek's, but knowing Fiera trusted her with the choice she was given made her feel better.

Just then, they could hear footsteps coming toward them. They were hurried, so Odette doubted they were Derek's as Fiera doubted they were Angel's. As they came closer, they could see that it was a young man, no older than about sixteen. In his hand, he held a folded piece of paper. Wordlessly, he handed it to Fiera and took off back into the castle.

"Odd…" Odette murmured, a little surprised with how quickly the boy had come and gone. Next to her, she could hear the crinkling of paper as Fiera opened the message.

"Great," she muttered sarcastically.

"What is it?"

"It's a summons," Fiera answered with antipathy. "I have to appear before the Elders tomorrow."

"Why? Are you in trouble?"

"Well," Fiera began, but stopped for a moment while she pondered the answer. "No, not really. I mean, they can't do anything to me, like remove me from my rank, but they're probably not happy with me for yelling at Leda and being kind of short tempered with her. Like I said, they can't punish me, but they're probably going to tell me off."

"Why do you dislike Leda so much, anyway?"

"You mean, why do I _hate_ her?" Fiera corrected, a joke in her voice that was somehow not completely lost in her distaste for Leda. "Because she's only after one thing: the crown. I don't care what anyone says, Guardians can be every bit as petty and greedy as humans. It sounds cold, but it's still a fact. Leda's been trying to get that crown on her head since your mother went off to fight Sabian. Even my mother can't stand her. Hell, I don't really think anyone likes her."

"Then why is she on the council?"

"Because she's a sneaky, conniving witch. She can get pretty much whatever she wants by throwing around some fancy words and underlying threats. Her family's pretty powerful, so it wouldn't take much for her to really ruin someone's life. But she won't because she knows she'll be even more looked down upon than she already is."

"How can she get the crown, though?" Odette asked, not seeing where the connection was due to lack of information.

"Her family is second in line for it. If anything were to happen to you or if you say no, she would get the crown. But since we've had no proof of your death since your mother went after Sabian, she hasn't gotten her hands on it. But when the Elders formed their ridiculous little council, she snuck her way onto it and started giving orders.

"I suppose I should tell you another reason I hate her. She blatantly thinks of me as an inferior. She calls me half demon and Enyo."

"Enyo?" Odette inquired. That didn't sound so bad.

"Enyo was my demon name. And I think Angel already told you how bad I was, or how bad Enyo was. Anyway, if it hadn't been for my mother's fame, she would have ran me out of here a long time ago. In fact, it was her idea to form the Elders, and coincidentally, it was after everyone found out that I'm a repentant demon. Since then, I've hated her. I openly admit that I cannot stand her, and I'd rather be a demon's dinner than to see her anywhere near the throne. She can't be trusted."

This was yet another side of Fiera Odette had never seen. She couldn't imagine how someone so kind could hate another person so much, let alone be a bloodthirsty demon, past life or not. It was strange. Still, Odette agreed with Fiera. Leda wasn't the trustworthy kind of person. That much was obvious.

"Would you like me to come with you tomorrow?" Odette offered, wanting to show Fiera some support and friendship.

"If you want," Fiera answered, glad she had a friend in Odette. "I'll get you tomorrow before I'm supposed to go. I'm sure you'd like to see how things are run around here, even though I don't think any kind of council is necessary."

"Why?"

"Because this place is pretty much self supporting. The only reason we have a monarchy is to act as a head general and a leader to the people. It's not like this place would go into total chaos if anything happened to that bunch of fools. Well, it's late, Odette, and council meetings take place early in the morning, so you'd better be getting off to bed, as should I."

Odette nodded in agreement. "Good night, Fiera."

"Good night."

Odette walked alone back to her room. Fiera had stayed out a bit longer, but could be heard opening the door to the anteroom a few moments after Odette headed back upstairs.

When she reached her room, Odette had noticed Derek was still awake, reading. She smiled. It was true; the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. She was quite impressed with Derek's knack for finding a library, regardless of where he was. He looked up from the thick novel he had been absorbed in and beamed at Odette.

She then realized that she felt a lot better, and in turn she must have looked a lot better. On the way up, she had decided what she was going to do.

"Derek, my answer is yes. I'm going to be queen." She quickly filled Derek in on everything that she and Fiera had talked about in the garden. Derek was noticeably glad he wasn't the only one who thought there was something off about Leda. "Fiera's right, we can't let this place fall into Leda's hands. She might not be as evil as a demon, but she seems to be just as nasty as one."

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Derek asked, excited for her. He was also glad Odette had found the answer she'd been looking for within herself.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Derek echoed, pulling her close for a congratulatory kiss. He was proud of her, and he wanted what she wanted. He could hardly wait for her to tell everyone. Despite feeling lost when he first arrived in Elmswell, he felt like Odette deserved to be in charge of the place that was once her home.

So, after a while, they went to bed, feeling like everything was going to be better now that Odette knew the answer to the question that had been asked of her.

"Tomorrow," Odette whispered one more time before dozing off.


	8. Announcement

Odette and Derek woke up to a polite but serious knock at the door. Grabbing a robe she had found in her new wardrobe the night before, Odette pulled it on and answered the door. Standing outside, looking proud and ready to face the day was Fiera, with an expression on her face that gave anyone who saw it the idea that she was taking the whole situation of meeting with the Elders as a big joke.

"Good morning, Odette," she greeted cheerily.

"Good morning," Odette returned, smiling a little herself.

"Get dressed, their waiting on me."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner? I wouldn't have mind."

Fiera shrugged nonchalantly. "Guardians have long lives, and even those old fools are no exceptions, unfortunately. Anyway, they can wait. Just meet me downstairs when you're ready."

Fiera left and Odette closed the door. Derek was already dressed and ready for the day. "I want to be there when you make your announcement," he explained, smiling mischievously. Odette walked over and gave him a light kiss, again glad for his support.

She then faced the wardrobe. As she opened it, she shivered. Finding night clothes was no problem, as they didn't differ much from the ones at home, and even if they had, no one would see them anyway.

Finding day clothes, however, was another matter entirely. Everyone here dressed differently, namely the women. Since arriving, she'd only seen one casual looking dresses, and now that she was searching the wardrobe, all she could find were ball gowns, much too fancy to wear to a meeting that had nothing to do with celebration. She sighed. "When in Rome," she muttered as she pulled out a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt.

Trying the clothes on, she found they weren't so bad. The pants were well fitted, not too tight, not too loose, and the shirt was a gorgeous shade of blue that really brought out her eyes. She pulled a pair of boots from the bottom of the wardrobe and found she liked them. True, they were heavier than the ones she normally wore, but they were clunky or uncomfortable. They were also sturdier, and though she almost didn't want to admit it to herself, she found them much easier to walk in.

She even decided to go all the way and pulled out a cape. It was just like Fiera's, black with a golden broach to fasten it. It swished as she put it on.

She looked at herself in a nearby mirror, almost not recognizing herself. It was surreal, being in totally different clothes, in a totally different place, and being only minutes away from announcing that she was going to accept her role as queen of a people she hadn't even heard of before three days ago.

Without warning, Derek slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder as he looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her on her cheek. Despite how many times he told her this, she blushed.

To be honest, she didn't feel just beautiful. She felt strong, like she could handle being queen. She knew it wasn't really the clothes that made her feel this way. It was the fact that she already had people she could trust and that she had confidence in herself.

Yes, she could handle it.

Together, Derek and Odette descended the stairs, hand in hand, just like they did at home. Elmswell was beginning to feel like home, they both had to admit. Things might have been different, but nevertheless, they felt comfortable there, and each passing moment made it better.

As promised, Fiera was waiting in the anteroom, Angel with her. They were chatting, not saying anything of importance, which made for a quick transition when Fiera noticed Odette and Derek arriving. Both of them smiled, and Fiera was the first to greet them.

"Good morning, Derek and Odette. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," Derek replied. Odette noticed something around Fiera's neck that hadn't been there before. She was sporting a new necklace. It was silver with an ornate 'F' on it.

"I like it," Odette complimented, indicating the jewelry.

"It was supposed to be her wedding present," Angel said in mock annoyance. Fiera glanced lovingly into his eyes, as if to say it didn't matter.

Odette slightly blushed and Derek averted his eyes in guilt and embarrassment. "Sorry about that," Odette apologized.

Fiera scoffed. "Don't worry about it. This just gives Angel here a little more time to realize I'm not good enough for him."

Angel slid his arm around her shoulder. "Then that must mean no one is," he replied.

Fiera rolled her eyes jokingly. "Come on," she suggested. "Let's go before someone in that room has an aneurism." Everyone in their little group laugh. Odette could have sworn she heard one of the guards chuckle. Apparently, everyone shared Fiera's opinion about the council being nothing but a bunch of old windbags. "We'll get breakfast after the meeting," Fiera promised. "This shouldn't take long; I'll make sure of that."

"So will I," Odette added, whispering in Derek's ear. He smiled.

The four of them walked into the reception room and through the hall on the right. Fiera opened the first door to the left and strode in, followed by Angel, Odette, and finally Derek. At the back wall of the room, there was a table set up with five places, all of them occupied by people who didn't look older than thirty. At the center was Leda. Odette could see Fiera grimace.

About twelve feet in front of the table, there were twelve rows of chairs with a walkway that split them down the middle. No one was seated there. Odette, Derek, and Angel sat in the very front while Fiera stood before the council.

"Thank you for finally coming," Leda said, sarcasm in her voice. Odette tried to hide a grin. She couldn't wait to tell them the news.

"No problem," Fiera replied congenially, as if she had not caught the edge in Leda's tone. "Glad to be here."

Leda cleared her throat indignantly as another member spoke. He was a large man with small eyes. Odette was reminded of a bulldog.

"You're here today on a complaint from Leda. According to her, you have been acting in a way unbecoming of an officer of the Guardian Army."

"Have you noticed she often acts in a way unbecoming of a Guardian in general?" Fiera asked, implications in her voice. "And did she happen to tall you it was a military mission she decided to 'investigate?'"

"It's beside the point," Leda said defensively.

"Hardly," Fiera argued. "You know as well as I do that what you did was stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Not your mission, not your business."

"You were wrong to show disrespect to me by screaming at me," Leda answered in a superior tone.

"Then we're all here because you, Leda, are nothing more than a whiny child. That's just great. And anyway, you deserve no respect. You certainly weren't going to show any to Cassandra's last wishes or Odette's best interest, were you?"

Leda had no answer for this, not that she would have had time, because at this point, Odette stood up and spoke.

"You were going to tell me the bare minimum of everything that happened. Well, Fiera got there first. And thanks to everything she's said to me and everything I've seen you do, I've made my decision. I am accepting my role as queen, and as my first order, I want this false council disbanded."

The room froze. Everyone in it, save for Derek, who already knew everything, stared at Odette in surprise. In a quick, unison movement, Angel and Fiera saluted Odette, a gesture starting with their hand at their right brow and moving swiftly down to their heart and then a bow. When they straightened up, the room was still silent, and the Elders hadn't moved.

"Show some respect!" Fiera ordered. "She's your queen now, undeniably, unquestioningly, unchangingly. Here's to you, Queen Odette."

At Fiera's order, everyone, including Leda saluted Odette in the same way Angel and Fiera had.

"Let's go," Odette said, feeling empowered once again. She'd never gotten such a reaction like that before.

"You were planning to make a big show of that, weren't you?" Fiera asked as they walked out the room. Odette giggled.

"Yes," she admitted. "I don't normally do things like that, but I thought you'd appreciate that."

"I did," Fiera laughed. "Did you see that look on Leda's face?"

"That was rare and priceless," Angel snickered.

"She looked like she'd just seen a ghost," Derek commented. "In fact, they all did when Odette ordered the council to be disbanded."

"So…" Fiera began, a question in her voice before she had even thought of more words to speak.

"So?" Odette prompted, wondering what was on Fiera's mind.

"When's the ball going to be?"

"Ball?"

"Hey, this is a momentous occasion," Fiera said. "We're going to celebrate!"


	9. Changed

"Seriously, though, a ball?" Odette asked, wondering if Fiera was merely kidding about the idea of a royal ball to be held just because she accepted her title of queen.

They were all sitting at one of the many tables in the dining hall. It was the same one they had eaten lunch in the day before. Fiera grinned.

"Of course! Guardians love to celebrate, and you should be no exception."

"You just like any excuse to dance," Angel chimed in, looking accusingly at Fiera.

"Why do you think I accepted your marriage proposal?" She asked slyly, grinning at Angel. "The reception of course!"

"Why?" Odette asked. "They're not really that much fun."

Fiera rolled her eyes dramatically. "Come on, Odette, after everything you've seen here, do you honestly think any kind of celebration here is the same as the ones you've already been to?"

"No," Odette admitted.

"Well okay then. We're having a ball for you," Fiera resolved, closing the subject. She closed her eyes and went right back to eating the eggs and bacon she had chosen from the communal table. Odette nibbled on a piece of bread, pondering what other things Fiera would doubtlessly have in store for her. Angel and Derek were also silent until Derek whispered something that made everyone look up.

"We've got company."

Sure enough, Leda was headed over to their table, still carrying a look of resentment for Odette, but trying to hide it with a slimy smile. Fiera fought a grimace, but made no attempt to smile, nor did anyone else at the table as Leda slinked over.

"I thought you might like to start training today," she offered falsely. "If you don't unlock your power, you can't start learning how to fight properly."

Odette glanced over at Fiera, who subtly nodded her approval. "Of course, Leda," Odette accepted, trying sound friendly.

"Good," Leda replied. "Meet me in the weapons room when you're finished and we'll get started."

Fiera watched as Leda walked away. She grimaced so much that it seemed the expression would be forever tattooed on her face.

"What did she mean when she was talking about unlocking Odette's powers?" Derek asked.

"She meant Odette needs to activate her Guardian powers before she even has a chance at beating a demon," Angel answered. "And I'm not sure how to do it, and Fiera can't because she's not totally Guardian."

"That reminds me," Odette cut in. "What about Derek?"Everyone at the table looked at her, their full attention given as she went on. "This society is kept secret from humans, and humans are in danger from demons, et cetera. Can Derek be changed?"

"Well…," Angel hesitated, "yes. It's not hard to do, and he'd have to be pure evil for the Guardianship to reject him. But then again, if his body doesn't accept the change, he could be killed. It's a minute possibility, but it is a possibility. However, you are right. If he is not transformed he could be in grave danger from demons who want to harm you, and as you've seen, they often go for the weakest link in a Guardian's life."

Odette pondered that for a moment. Even if Derek wasn't evil – and he certainly wasn't – there was a chance of his body rejecting whatever change may occur that would go along with converting to a Guardian. However, if he remained human, he would be in constant danger of attacks from demons that would be after her. There were two options, and in both, there was a possibility of death. It was hard to think about, really. She couldn't imagine losing Derek, and if she did, she had no idea as to how she would go on without him.

"I'll do it," Derek declared, his voice solid. "If there's a chance I can stay by your side, Odette, I want to take it, no matter what the dangers and risks might be."

"You'll always be by my side, Derek," she countered, not trying to really discourage him, but more to get him to think about the chance that he could die. She didn't want to tell him 'no', but at the same time, 'yes' wasn't much of a better option either.

"You know it wouldn't be the same, Odette."

She nodded in understanding. Yes, he was right. If she was a stronger being than he was, it would put them back in the position of one of them getting saved all the time and the other being put in danger while trying to be the savior. They had agreed before that the hero/victim relationship wasn't fair for either one of them. It made Odette look weak and it made Derek look like a fool because somehow it could always be seen as his fault she was in danger. No, it was not working. As much as they loved each other, it simply wasn't working.

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed. Whether or not their relationship was perfect didn't take her mind off the danger of the transformation. But then again, she didn't even know what he would be transformed into. She'd really heard nothing of a Guardian's powers. "Let's go."

Everyone at the table consented. Leaving the dishes for one of the servants to clear, they walked toward what Odette remembered to be the practice field. This time, instead of going all the way to the end of the hall, Fiera opened the last door before the double doors that opened to the field. As she walked inside, Odette saw an assortment of weapons she'd never even seen before.

Leda stood in the center of the room, holding a strangely shaped knife in her hand. "This," she said, holding up the knife for Odette to see, "is going to be the first weapon you will master." She turned away and began to walk to the other end of the room. Odette was dreading what she might be planning and regretting not finding someone else to do the transformation. Strangely enough, Odette could see her fidgeting with the knife.

"Reveal this girl for what she truly is!"

Suddenly, Leda turned on her heel and in a wide arc, and with perfect accuracy, threw the knife at Odette, who felt time slow around her. Then, a fraction of a second before the knife could pierce the skin of her nose, she caught it between her hands, surprised to see that she was literally within an inch of her life. One more half inch, and she'd be bleeding profusely.

"Just what the hell is your problem?!" Fiera yelled at Leda, breaking the momentary silence that had taken place when Odette caught the knife.

"I was invoking the transformation. It's the only quick way to bring out the Guardian in her," Leda answered in a superior tone.

"I'm sure there were better ways, you know, ones that wouldn't result in her nearly getting killed."

"I don't see you with the knowledge of how to do this, Enyo."

"Call me that one more time, witch," Fiera dared. Her deep burgundy eyes smoldered with anger.

While Leda and Fiera argued, Odette was feeling something she'd never felt before. For a moment, she remained frozen with the knife held between the palms of her two hands. She dropped it, a distant clanging sound on the stone floor. Wrapped around it was a piece of paper with a strange – yet somehow familiar – writing on it. She didn't bother to look at it. She was much to enthralled in the strength she could feel coursing through her veins. It was a strange, yet pleasant feeling.

"It's okay, Fiera," she soothed, speaking for the first time. "I'll be fine. Better than fine."

"Either way, you could have been hurt," Fiera pointed out. She addressed Leda, grimacing again. "And I'm not having that. Leda, you're relieved of all duties concerning with Odette's training. I'll be handling it from here."

With a swagger, Leda left the room, but not before whispering "be careful, princess," to Odette as she passed. Derek and Fiera threw threatening glances in her direction, but Odette let it go. Angel, who had been ignoring Fiera and Leda's little tiff, was the first to talk to Odette about her new powers.

"Odette, you can call forth your wings now. All you have to do is picture yourself with them, and soon, it'll be even easier than that."

"Wings?"

"Yes, you can fly, and no one will have to teach you that. It's instinctual. Now go ahead and try it out."

Thankful for the high ceiling in case of an accident, Odette did her best to picture herself with wings. She closed her eyes and called forth the power of flight. Sure enough, she could hear flapping on her back and wind stirring the air around her. With a little more thought, she was actually floating. Angel, as an example, had done the same. He too was floating right beside her, his great white feathered wings flapping slightly.

"Now that you are a fully fledged Guardian," he explained, "you can fly. Your strength has been increased as well. You're also gifted with the ability to learn very quickly, as all Guardians are." He dropped to the floor and willed his wings away. They disappeared quickly, fading away like fog being lifted. She followed suit, surprised with how easy it was.

"That's amazing," Derek whispered in awe. True, he'd always been in awe of Odette, but now, it seemed he had yet another reason.

"Yes it is," Fiera agreed, her eyes on Angel, who looked, again, like a saint with his wings.

"And now to you, Derek," Angel said. He took out what looked like a piece of chalk and began to draw a white circle, perfectly calculated with Derek in the center. Fiera back out of the way and Odette followed her example. There was a solemn silence as Angel walked over to the wall and grabbed a sword that hung off one of the nails.

He rejoined Derek in the circle and placed the still sheathed sword blade down with Derek's hands on the pommel so that he was holding it. "Bow your head," Angel instructed. "Now, think of something you love unconditionally, think of why you want to be a Guardian, think of things like that." Angel backed out of the circle and began an intonation that echoed around the room.

"I ask in your name, Cassandra, most valiant Guardian to walk this earth, primal enemy of all the demons created by Sabian and Sabian himself, that you take this man to be your soldier, to accept him into the life of a Guardian alongside his love. Your will be done."

There was a strange pressure in the room as what looked like lightning traveled from the ground, up the sword, and through Derek's body. There was a purple light thrown from the lightning. However, no one really noticed this.

All they could really notice was the yells of pain that were ripping out from his vocal cords.

As suddenly as it began, it was over.

Derek fell wordless to the floor, his hands smoking, a look of utter exhaustion on his face.

He landed with a thud on the stone, motionless.

**Yeah, I went there. R and R!**


	10. First Lessons

Odette rushed over to Derek, dropping to her knees beside him. Fiera was just about to join him, but stopped when she saw Angel standing as still as a statue.

"Wait," he instructed, his voice barely above a whisper.

The seconds ticked by. Odette had turned Derek on his back so that he was facing her. she cradled his head, kissing it once or twice, trying to fight the tears that bordered the corners of her eyes and threatened to flood her face.

Then, without warning, Derek stirred. His eyes fluttered open, as if he had just woken up from a pleasant dream. He almost looked surprised to see Odette holding him the way she was. However, his face took on the full expression of shock when he realized she'd been crying. Somewhere off in the distance, Odette could hear Fiera and Angel whispering.

"Thanks for the warning," she hissed sarcastically.

"I didn't know how his body would react, Fiera. Every case is different. But this must have been a lot of power going into his body. I've never seen that much energy manifest itself at once like that before."

Their side conversation became nothing but a dull murmuring in the background when Derek sat up and put his hands on her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes, holding her there. "It's okay, Odette." He reached up and wiped her tears away. "I'm okay, Odette, really I am." He smiled, his eyes so assuring that she believed him.

"It seems his body has taken the change very well," Angel noted. Derek and Odette stood up. As Odette looked him over, instinctively checking for any injuries – she found none – she saw that he didn't look any different.

"How can you tell?" she inquired, still looking, still not seeing any difference.

"Close your eyes, Odette. What do you feel?"

Odette did so, and immediately after, she could feel something warm and heavy coming from Derek. She opened her eyes in surprise. "What was that?"

"That's his strength," Fiera answered. "You can feel it now, and you can feel Angels, mine, or anyone else's. Now, how about your first round of training?"

Odette couldn't help but feel nervous as Fiera picked up the sword Angel had used to change Derek off the ground. She handed it to Derek, instructed them both not to unsheathe their swords until they were outside. She then grabbed another sword and handed it to Odette. Odette couldn't believe how light it felt, and yet she felt so very strong with it in her hand, unsheathed as it was. Fiera seemed to smile at Odette's shock.

She then left to retrieve hers and Angel's. As quickly as she left, she was back, holding two more blades in her hand. Handing one to Angel, she beckoned for everyone to follow her to the practice field.

As they walked outside, everyone seemed to stop practicing, mesmerized by Derek and Odette. Angel had said something about a lot of power going into Derek's body, making Odette wonder if he was stronger than an average Guardian. Maybe that was what was making everybody stare. She refused to let herself believe they were just staring at their new queen – the news had traveled very fast and everyone knew she was now the sole monarch.

The Guardians maintained their distance as Fiera began the 'lesson.' She started by telling Derek and Odette to unsheathe their swords. As they did so, they were surprised to see an almost completely white blade attached to the hilt.

"These swords are made of adamant, meaning, to you and me, they are indeed made of diamond. They will never – or almost never – break. Trust me; this comes in handy when a demon bites your sword. I've seen steel break clean in half when demons bite it."

Derek, out of habit, began to wave the sword around expertly in the air, acquainting himself with the way it resisted the air and its weight. It felt good – much better than the heavy steel he was used to. His mind flashed to an image of The Great Animal biting his claymore in half. Sure, it had only been an ornamental sword, not made for battle, but still, seeing it snapped in half like a twig was still pretty disturbing.

"Well, Derek, it seems you know a lot about swordplay," Angel commented.

"Only as much as I've been able to learn since that summer Odette was kidnapped," he replied modestly. The truth was, he was a much better archer, but Fiera, though impressed, immediately warned him of the danger of using a bow and arrow on a demon.

"Most of them would be able to catch the arrow," she advised. "And even those that couldn't catch it wouldn't be harmed. Their skin is much too hard for the arrow to pierce them. As much as I wish I could say fighting demons is no different from fighting anyone that uses the Forbidden Arts, I can't. It's simply not true. Demons make every one of them look like two-bit tricksters."

Angel nodded in agreement. "She's right. Anyway, Derek, you'll be training with me, and Odette you'll be with Fiera. She's an excellent teacher, so you're in good hands."

"Derek, Angel has studied swordplay more than any other Guardian, so you'll probably pick up a thing or two," Fiera assured him.

"Let's get started," Derek said eagerly. He was ready to start, ready to learn.

"Not yet." Angel held up his hand, a signal to wait. "We need to teach you the differences between a Guardian and a demon." A crowd drew up closer to watch as soon as the words left Angel's mouth. It occurred to Odette that they weren't just interested in her. They wanted to see Fiera and Angel train too.

Fiera waited patiently while Angel called forth his wings. As soon as they appeared, she dropped her knees into an offensive stance. Angel followed suit. After a short inclination of their heads, Fiera yelled the ignition. "Go!"

And like two bolts of lightning, they rushed at each other. Angel pulled up into the air just before colliding with Fiera. From the air, he called down to Odette.

"Demons cannot fly. At all. But most of them can jump." Fiera leaped high into the air, illustrating his point. She seemed just about sure of a blow to Angel's shoulder, but he nimbly dodged out of the way. "Demons are not agile in the air, either. They can't control themselves when their feet are off the ground, which gives me the advantage while I'm up here. But since I'm fairly sure no demon is going to skewer himself on my sword by sheer luck, I have to meet her on the ground."

Angel flew higher into the air, gaining more altitude. Then, just as he was about to be but a speck on the clouds, he dropped. Down he went, like a falcon in full stoop. He held out his sword, aimed perfectly at Fiera, who quickly spoke to Odette and Derek as she waited for the strike.

"I know I can dodge him at any time, and most demons could. However, it's better that I wait, as he can just pull up into the air again if he misses." She continued to wait for a half second. When his extended arm was in reach, she grabbed it and made a motion as if she was going to jerk him down onto the ground. Instead, she merely let go and he landed safely.

"Fiera is fast, as fast as any demon. She's also extremely strong. If she wanted, she could have easily slammed me into the ground, and that would have damaged my wings, which might not have mattered, as it could have killed me as well. So a 'dive attack' as it's called is not a good way to start a fight. It works better when your opponent doesn't know where you are. What's better is out-thinking your enemy." At that, they began to spar just as the others had been.

It was interesting even to Odette to watch as the two moved back and forth. They were two blurs of motion. What was amazing, more so than the actual speed, was how close Angel came to winning. However, every time he got close, Fiera would find her way out. It was obvious he was the better swordsman, but she could outmaneuver him even when he was just close enough to perform the winning strike. Finally, they stopped, and Angel began to speak again.

"Fiera is probably the most difficult opponent anyone, Guardian or otherwise, could ever have to fight. She is smart like a Guardian, meaning she has excellent judgment before and during a battle, so long as it's fairly slow. But she is also like a demon in that she is very strong and fast. Even if a Guardian is in flight, she is unparalleled in speed.

"Lastly, she is like a human. When her survival instinct kicks in, her power grows exponentially. The trouble is, with humans, there's not enough power to begin with, meaning they would be killed so fast that there would be no chance for any kind of instinct to kick in. There's not enough power to grow on. Fiera's biggest flaw is that when she is in danger of losing, she doesn't think as clearly, and this makes her clumsy. But overall, she is a good fighter, and anyone who beats her, even in practice, has the chance to be among the greatest fighters in history."

There was a short round of applause when their demonstration finished. Odette was surprised to see how much of a crowd gathered. Some of them were even talking about how they'd lost to Fiera when they challenged her to a duel. Needless to say, she was more than a little nervous. However, Fiera's smile remained relaxed and down to earth.

"Don't worry, Odette. I don't expect you to be anywhere near that good on the first time. Trust me, there's a lot of basic moves we need to work out."

Sure enough, Fiera didn't even ask Odette to even try sparring with her. They worked instead on basic movements and fundamentals. Fiera was patient, working with Odette until her form was perfect on every new thing they tried. It was almost fun to work with her, Odette had to admit. It was hard work, but fun.

While she was learning the first lessons, she could see Derek struggling to fight Angel. It was obvious he was the best swordsman there. Derek didn't stand a chance, which Odette, despite owing her life to his skill, found amusing. Seeing Angel win time and time again was amazing. But Derek was learning. Every time they started sparring, he would get closer and closer.

Finally, Fiera called to Angel that it was nearly sunset. All the fighting stopped and they all met up where they had started and began to walk back inside.

"I've never learned so much in one day," Derek commented breathlessly.

"It's another Guardian's gift," Angel replied, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. "All Guardians are very fast learners."

"Thank you, Fiera," Odette said in gratitude while they walked back.

"No problem," Fiera replied. "I have one last lesson. Keep your sword clean and in your room. We'll be out here again tomorrow. Even for a Guardian, you're an excellent student."

"Thanks."

"Again, no problem. Get yourself cleaned up. We're going to have dinner in the dining hall, if that's alright."

"Perfectly alright," Odette replied unthinkingly. Despite her carefree words, why was there a slight pang of nervousness?


	11. Celebration

Odette and Derek met Fiera and Angel in the hall outside the dining room. Fiera and Angel had promised to wait for them so they could show how they should enter the dining room. Odette was used to there being certain etiquette even for entering the room, so she found herself unsurprised when Fiera had mentioned it.

However it did surprise her when she saw that no one really dressed up for dinner. She was also glad to see this, as the only thing in her wardrobe more formal than what she'd been wearing all day were elegant evening gowns, much too fancy for a regular dinner. So she decided on a similar outfit and was glad to see Fiera wasn't dressed much differently.

"Okay, it's really simple, I swear," Fiera promised, hand over her heart. "In fact, Angel and I have it harder than you, and it's still easy. All you have to do is just walk in after Angel and me. When we stop behind our chairs, it'll be your turn. "

At that, Fiera turned on her heel and faced the door. Angel took his place beside her. They snapped to attention and two nearby guards held open the doors as they passed through. The moment they set foot – in step, no less – into the room, a drum cadence began, announcing their arrival. Upon hearing the drums, everyone in the room stood up and placed their right hands over their hearts. Fiera and Angel didn't acknowledge them, not stopping until they reached their seats.

Instead of immediately sitting down, they stood behind their chairs with their hands clasped behind their backs, still not moving. The drum cadence stopped, and everyone remained still. Odette took this as the signal for her and Derek's turn. Instead of merely marching out, as Fiera and Angel did, Derek offered his arm to her, which was a comforting and familiar gesture. She took it, and they stepped into the dining hall.

Once again, the drums started their fanfare, this time accompanied by a trumpet. As they passed, Odette and Derek could see everyone give the full Guardian salute. At the end of the room, Fiera and Angel remained standing at perfect attention, but now they had their hands over their hearts as the others did before. Finally, they reached their seats. Derek, ever the gentleman, pulled out Odette's chair for her. She wondered if he was breaking protocol, but there was a large part of her mind that didn't care at all. She was just glad to have him beside her, after that scare earlier in the day.

When Odette took her seat, everyone else followed suit and dinner was served. The room was filled with the chatter of friends talking and the clinging of utensils. Servers walked around with food and drink, asking around if anyone required anything.

"Was all that really necessary?" Odette found herself asking Fiera, who chuckled when the words came out of her mouth.

"No, not really. It's just a show of respect. Guardians are a military group, so respect to those who rank above us is very important." Her explanation was broken by another laugh. "Just be glad that was the extent of it. Way back when, people actually had to come to the table and bow before the king or queen. But your mother abolished that, saying it was a little bit demeaning. I agree with her, but according to my mother, there were still quite a few people who bowed before her before they sat down, just because they thought so highly of her."

"And they think highly of me because I'm her daughter," Odette surmised.

"Yes, but don't worry about that. They accept you regardless of what you do, and though a lot of that does have to do with who your mother was, it also has a lot to do with who you are."

"But they hardly even know me," Odette contested. She certainly hadn't been there long enough for these people to judge. Two days was hardly enough time for them to know her.

"But they see the kindness in your eyes. They trust you because they heard what you did today."

"And what was that?"

"You showed the qualities of a true leader. You waited until you were needed and you jumped in to help me when Leda was making me look like the demon I used to be. You came to my defense, even when most people wouldn't."

"Why not? You've come to my defense before," Odette reasoned.

"Yeah, but there are people who wouldn't have the courage to stand up to some of the most powerful Guardians in the city. Even if they wouldn't dream of hurting you, it does make a lot of people think highly of you."

The rest of dinner, which was exquisite, was much lighter in atmosphere. Odette and Derek chatted with Fiera and Angel. When it was over, they retired to their room. Despite the day's activity, they didn't really feel tired. Things were at a much faster pace here, but surprisingly, they had no trouble keeping up. In fact, to Odette, it felt right.

This all contributed to how quickly Odette fell into the rhythm of every day she spent there. Each day, though not similar enough to be boring, was like the one before. So it surprised Odette when one day Fiera ended practice very early.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Don't you remember?" Fiera replied.

"No."

"The ball…?" Fiera coaxed.

"Oh!" Odette exclaimed. "It's tonight."

"Yeah, so we need to get ready."

Odette rushed to her room after she cleaned off her sword, something Fiera made her do every time they practiced. She was sure Fiera had already chosen the gown she would wear for the evening. Odette, on the other hand, hadn't even looked. To be honest, she'd totally forgotten about it.

Opening her wardrobe, she was a little disappointed to see there was quite a selection. Carefully, she took every formal dress that was in the wardrobe and laid it out on her bed. She methodically examined each one. Strangely enough, she'd never made such a fuss out of a ball before. But for some reason, this one seemed special.

Finally, she picked one. It was a gorgeous light blue. The neckline was low, but still classy. The straps wrapped around her neck and met in the center of her chest, fully exposing her shoulders. The dress hugged her body, accentuating her hour glass figure. There were no sleeves, but white gloves that reached almost up to her elbows. They fit perfectly, showing off her toned forearms with no bunches in the fabric. Since the night was somewhat chilly, Odette elected to wear a dark blue cape. It had the same golden clasp as her other capes, a winged sword, her family crest.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was satisfied. She decided to leave her long hair down, not wanting to be overdressed – she still had no idea how everyone else would show up. Presently, there was a knock at the door. It was Derek, who immediately stopped whatever he was about to say to get a good look at her.

"Too much?" she asked tentatively.

"Not at all," he replied, taking her into his arms for a long kiss. "You look amazing."

He quickly changed into his best clothes. He decided to wear khaki pants, shined brown boots, and a black shirt with a contrasting white under shirt. He went without the cape, not really needing it with all the shirts he was wearing. Odette couldn't help but laugh when he mentioned this.

When they were both ready, they headed down to the ballroom. Odette was glad Angel had given Derek directions – Fiera must have given her directions as well, but somewhere along the way she forgot. The ballroom was higher than the first story of the castle, but not high enough to be on the second floor. As Derek and Odette climbed the wide stairs that led into the great room, Odette felt a familiar pang of nervousness. But it dissipated – if only a little – when Derek once again told her she was beautiful.

As with the dining hall, two guards opened the door and they stepped onto the grand staircase that led down onto the dance floor. The ballroom was larger than any other room of the castle. Along the back wall were several very large windows, through which a perfect full moon and bright stars shone through. As soon as the candle light from the many gold chandeliers hit them, an announcer regally called out their name and title to the many people below.

"Their royal majesties, Queen Odette and King Derek!"

As soon as the words were spoken, everyone gave the two the full salute. There were approving smiles as Derek and Odette gracefully, arms linked, descended the steps. Odette was surprised not to see Fiera among the crowd, or Angel, for that matter.

Odette ignored the lonely feeling. She'd been pretty dependant on Fiera since she arrived, so it was a little like having the rug pulled out from under her when Fiera didn't even meet her when she arrived.

But the feeling faded away when suddenly the announcer began to speak. "First Captain Fiera Bivar and Second Captain Angel Reed."

Several people placed their hands on their hearts. It was a good thing they didn't have to bow, as most of them were gawking at Fiera. Her dress was simply divine. It was black and strapless, the sleeves reaching just below her shoulders. Embroidered on the neckline was a silver ivy. The ivy traced her down the center of her stomach to just below her waistline, where two other lines of the ivy made an embroidered belt the seemed to hang just off her hips, accenting her gorgeous curves.

Angel was dressed in all white with gold trim. He wore his signature white cape, which flowed behind him, making him look all the more impressive. The shirt he wore buttoned up on both sides and had a high, stiff collar. His pants were also white with a gold stripe down the side, which continued down into his black boots. His blonde hair was combed back, exposing his statuesque features. Hanging at his side was his sword in an ornate gold sheath.

Arm in arm, they walked down the steps and met Odette and Derek in the middle of the floor.

"It's usually customary for us to arrive first," Fiera commented, smiling.

"Don't you think there are too many customs in this place?" Odette asked jokingly.

"Yeah, definitely," Fiera replied. "You look good."

"So do you. Everyone was staring."

Fiera scoffed. "They were just surprised to see me without my sword, that's all."

"Don't worry, I think Angel has you covered."

"She insisted I take it," he said, joining in the conversation. "I swear, you'd think she was useless unless there's a blade within close range."

Derek was just about to add to the conversation when the band started playing a slow song. This didn't bother him. He watched a few couples join together and begin to waltz. "Shall we?" he beckoned as he offered his hand to Odette, who without hesitation took it. He led her into the center of the other couples and they began to dance like they did the night they saw each other as the person they loved. It was like nothing else mattered, like no one else was there.

However, the feeling was gone when several couples completely stopped. Derek stopped dancing too, to see what the trouble was. Odette was a little startled at the sudden pause.

"What's wrong?"

"Look," he replied, lifting his chin in Fiera and Angel's direction. They were amazing, completely absorbed in the music. Their feet captured the steps of a perfect waltz, but their faces were far away from the movement. Truly, it was Angel leading. His perfect footing laid way for Fiera's responsive steps. Plainly stated, Angel was a gifted dancer.

When the song ended, Odette and Derek, among many others, applauded the couple. Fiera looked a little embarrassed, like she didn't know what was going on, but Angel was obviously pleased with himself. He and Fiera bowed low before returning to Odette and Derek.

"That was amazing," Derek complimented.

"Yes, it was," Odette agreed. "I've never seen dancing like that before." Odette was a pretty good dancer, though she'd never taken any classes. They'd been offered to her, of course, but she declined. She was the type of girl who would rather read than learn the steps to some silly dance she'd have to perform with a boy she didn't even like.

"Angel was the one leading," Fiera said modestly. "He taught me to dance, but he'll always be a lot better than I am."

"But I wouldn't dance with anyone else, dearest," he said, kissing her knuckles lightly. In turn, she blushed.

At that moment and for a few hours after, things seemed to be perfect. Even Odette, who never liked the balls her mother-in-law, Uberta, often threw, was having fun…

Which was why things seemed all the worse when one of the huge windows shattered.


	12. Still A Chance

Fiera and Angel dutifully moved in front of Derek and Odette, Angel slightly more forward that Fiera in protection.

Through the shattered window, several demons jumped in, catching the Guardians off guard. They backed the Guardians into an arc of witnesses behind Odette, Derek, Angel, and Fiera, who stayed grouped together in the center of the floor, well away from anyone else. Nobody moved as the largest demon walked through, a regal, yet undeniably evil, expression painted upon his face.

He was very large, about eight feet, with arms and legs like tree trunks. He had a horn growing out the side of his head, poking through the bangs of his straight white hair. His sneer was more evil than anything Odette had ever seen. The bloodlust radiating off of him was tangible, even in the tense and brittle air. Several people gasped at the sight of him.

"Why, Enyo, why didn't you tell me there was a party? And why didn't you tell me who the guest of honor is?" he had a sing song voice that made Odette shiver, taken aback by the way the demon's voice sounded as compared to the rest of him.

"Sabian," Fiera growled, her temper now flared as she had been called her demon name. "Because no one wanted you here! How the hell did you even know about it, anyway?!"

"A little birdie told me," he answered in a sickeningly smooth voice. Fiera's faced dropped into a surprised grimace, as if she had caught something in his tone and words. Frankly, Odette was too disgusted to really notice.

She felt a stab of pain in her heart. It was so strange how all her life, she had not known her mother, and now here was her murderer. White-hot hatred flashed through her. She loathed seeing him. He was the evil thing that had taken her mother away from her. She wondered how much pain and awkwardness she could have been spared if this demon had not interfered.

Fiera dropped her knees in a crouch Odette recognized well. Fiera was about to pounce on Sabian, not even thinking twice about the fact that she was unarmed.

"Unarmed, Enyo?" Sabian asked slyly.

"Enyo is dead! But I still have her with me. Don't forget, demonic instinct dictates that I don't need anything to kill you."

"I still see the treacherous half breed in front of me, and I hear her in your words. Enyo lives, little mix breed, don't forget it."

Fiera's next words struck a chord that made Odette shiver although they were clearly not intended for her. "Be that as it may, you killed Enyo more than twenty years ago. For that, I thank you. Let me return the favor!" At the last word, she sprung high into the air, and with perfect precision, began her descent right over Sabian.

But Sabian moved, however, and she landed on the floor. Sabian whirled around and met her with a hefty fist to her stomach, knocking her back several feet. She stumbled to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. He then turned around and lifted his hands, as if he was giving up. Instead, when he was once again facing Odette head on, he dropped on, and formed a red-orange ball of light in his hand.

"Hell Strike!"

At the two words, the ball flew at Odette. In her shock, she couldn't move to defend herself or dodge whatever attack he had just summoned. It hit her like a brick, like a tree falling on her, like the entire weight of the castle being dropped on top of her.

First, it was the impact, the sheer force she'd been hit with.

Then it was the pain.

It ravaged her. Every part of her hurt, like someone was burning her at the stake and she was being made to swallow fire at the same time. Even breathing was difficult. The air she needed so desperately came to her only in ragged breaths as the pain consumed her. She couldn't even bring herself to move or even speak as she was sent to hell right there in front of every Guardian in attendance. She could hardly see anything that was going on around her. Everything was just a blurry inferno of torture.

Sabian whipped around and did the same thing to Fiera. She tried to continue to walk, as the pain took over, but she too collapsed to the floor, feeling like lightning was surrounding her, rendering her muscles useless, just as Odette's were at the moment. The pain shot up her spine and into her head, making it feel like it was about to split open right there in front of everyone.

Derek had no idea what to do. He couldn't physically see anything attacking Odette, but he knew she was in desperate pain. He'd never seen her hurt so much, and he could not bear to see her normally gorgeous face twisted up into such hellish agony.

"Don't move," Sabian warned the entire crowd, Angel especially, who looked like he was ready to kill Sabian, by the way he was clutching his sword. "Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt, and multiply it… by a thousand. Those two don't have to imagine. I assure you, they are trapped in their own little living hell. If I must, I will kill them both and not have a second thought about it." Complying with the mad demon and his servants, no one in the room moved, even as Sabian strode over to Odette, and knelt down to whisper in her ear.

"You look just like your mother. Unfortunately, it seems you don't have her strength. This attack would have never worked on her. You'd be quite a disappointment, if she knew you. I think I'd let her go just to show her what a miserable failure her daughter is. But, alas, I can't do that. How very sad."

With that, he stood up and faced the crowd of Guardians – angry Guardians. "Now don't worry, she'll come out of it soon. Don't worry about your weakling little monarch. But then again, if you would have worried about her mother in this way, maybe this one wouldn't be such a pathetic mess."

Sabian strode casually over to the window, waved goodbye sarcastically, and leaped through the broken glass, followed by his fellow demons. For a minute, nothing moved when they were gone. The silence was broken by Derek's fearful voice erupting into the quiet.

"Get her to the infirmary!"

Then, in a blind rush of movement, Odette was scooped off the floor and carried to through the hallway. Derek remained behind to organize a search party for those demons. As soon as every available person had joined, they immediately left, planning to fan out in the forest outside of Elmswell.

Angel himself tended Fiera, who had come out of the attack faster than Odette did. It was obvious she had been attacked that way before, as she wasn't in complete shock when she tried to stand up.

She moved quickly, guided by Angel, back to her room, where Angel insist she stay for the night, instead of going with Derek and his search party. One step at a time, they made it up the second tallest tower in the castle. Feeling like she might collapse again, but wanting to be ready in case of another attack, Fiera changed into regular day clothes. However, even this simple task exhausted her.

The pain was something, no matter how many times she'd been attacked with it, was something she would never get used to. It was so crushing that she couldn't move, and so profound that even screaming would do nothing but add more suffering.

Needless to say, after quite a few hours searching by the light of a full moon, Derek and his search party could find nothing. The demons had come and gone so quickly that they were nowhere to be found. Exasperated and frustrated, Derek gathered his group and called off the search, knowing he wasn't going to find them that night and worrying that Odette could be drawing her last breath.

With haste, everyone made it back to Elmswell and its castle. Several people were worried about Fiera, and even more about Odette, Derek among them. Quickly, he made his way to the infirmary after getting directions from someone who seemed to have been living in the castle his entire life.

Down the corridor, up ahead, he could see people being turned away by guards at the door of the infirmary. Upon seeing Derek approach, the guard snapped to attention and gave Derek the full Guardian salute. Derek returned it and entered the room.

There, on the far end, just under a large window that let the shimmering moonlight flow into the room, was Odette. She looked like she was asleep, and Derek was thankful for this. The pain had apparently gone away, which was a very good thing. The memory of her face contorted in torture was forever branded into his brain. He prayed with every breath in him that Odette would never feel that hindering pain again. Finding a wooden chair along the back wall, Derek sat down in it, next to Odette's bed.

Gently, he kissed her forehead. It was hot, as if she had a fever. She felt stiff, and did not respond to his touch in any way. She whispered something, but he couldn't hear it. Her voice was simply too weak to project the sound to a decently audible level.

"What was that, Odette?" he asked softly, bending down closer so he could hear her better.

Her answer was a soft moan, like something was confusing to her, and she could not figure out what it was or why it was even confusing. She sounded like she was talking in her sleep, which Derek could not help being disturbed by, as Odette was a very sound sleeper.

"There's still a chance…"


	13. Rescue and Other Motives

"Still a chance for what?" Derek asked to no one in particular as he settled in his chair. Odette was sleeping, this time without speaking. Comforted by this, he too drifted off to sleep.

Odette, without Derek's knowledge, awoke in the middle of the night. She was surprised to find she couldn't move, and could barely speak. It didn't make any sense.

Then she remembered.

She flinched at the mere memory of her pain. It amazed and frightened her how easily she'd been rendered a useless liability, right there in front of every Guardian in Elmswell. She could barely see as Fiera dropped to the floor several feet away.

She hardly understood the words Sabian had hissed in her ear as she writhed in pain on the cold stone ballroom floor. She only picked up bits and pieces; something about being pathetic here, something about a warning not to move there. But, more importantly, she had heard something that had given her the strangest sense of hope.

He'd said something about letting her go. Then that meant he still had her!

As much as she wished she could think about the possibility, play it out in her mind, she just couldn't. Her mind was far too exhausted, and her body wasn't much better. Her head still hurt, but it didn't stop her from easing back into sleep. However, her sleep would have been much more restful if her dreams would have allowed it.

_Odette stood alone in what was literally the middle of nowhere. She didn't even cast a shadow on the white floor. She took a few tentative steps in front of her, trying to figure out just where she was among the abyss._

"_Hello?" she called, hoping for an answer although there was no one around. To her disappointment, no immediate answer came. But then there was a voice, one that sounded eerily like her own. _

"_Odette…" it called. _

"_Mother?" Odette couldn't help but call back. The voice was just so familiar. She'd heard it before, but it couldn't be her own. Why would she be calling her own name?_

"_Yes…" the voice answered. "Odette, there's something I need to tell you. Something I've wanted to say since the day I laid eyes on you. I love you, my daughter. I'm so proud of you."_

"_Thank you, mother," Odette replied, for lack of better words. "I love you too. I wished I could say it all my life."_

"_Odette, I'm always here for you, always listening. Even if you can't see me, I'm there, dearest."_

_Odette felt a tear roll down the side of her face. She touched her cheek where the moisture left a trail as it went down. Quickly, she wiped it away._

"_Don't cry, little one. Odette, there is something else I must tell you. Sabian is dangerous. Very dangerous. He will stop at nothing to see you and Derek dead. My dear, you must be careful. I know I wasn't physically there when you were growing up, but hear me when I say, you must be cautious."_

_Odette nodded. "Yes, mother. I promise, I'll be careful." Odette was struck with a strange question that her heart was begging desperately to ask. "Mother, where are you?"_

_The voice didn't respond for a few moments. "I-I don't know, Odette." _

_A sudden voice from reality broke Odette from the dream. _

"Odette?" It was Derek, gently shaking Odette's shoulder, trying to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion.

"What's wrong, Derek?" she asked as she began to come around to the land of the living, as Derek called it when she was sleeping deeply.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. I was worried about you," he replied. "Actually, you were talking in your sleep last night."

"What was I saying?"

"Last night you said that there might still be a chance, but I didn't know what for. But I couldn't understand you at all just now. You sounded upset, though. Is something wrong?"

"The events of last night excepted, no. Nothing's wrong."

Derek nodded and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't feel as warm as she did the night before, so he hoped that was a good sign. She even seemed a lot stronger than she had after the 'Hell Strike,' as it was called, wore off. "Fiera needs to speak with you," he mentioned. "But she did say to wait until you were feeling up to it."

"How is she?" Odette asked, concern flooding into her for her friend.

"She's fine. She took it a lot better than you did. No offense," he added quickly. He didn't want to make her feel bad about what had happened.

"None taken." She waved her hand to show her disregard for the comment. "I feel better now, too. I'll get dressed then talk to her."

Derek helpfully handed her a pair of pants, a shirt, and a pair of boots. "Fiera sent these down. I guess she knew you'd recover quickly. I'm glad she did, because I forgot to.

Odette looked around the room for a place to get dressed privately. Unfortunately, there was none, it seemed. But then Derek, a life saver in more ways than one, she mentioned, drew the curtain that she hadn't noticed. The curtain wrapped around her bed, making her a private changing room.

Quickly, she threw on her clothes. She was really in no rush, but then again, she felt like she taking action, not just lying in bed and taking her time getting ready when there was so much to do. She explained this to Derek in one breath as she pulled her shirt over her blonde hair.

"And I think 'action' might be Fiera's middle name," she added with a smile.

As soon as she was ready, they made their way up to Fiera's room, where Derek had been told she'd be. It wasn't a long walk, and it was made shorter by the fact that they were moving very fast. Truly, they didn't know why. There was nothing to be solved by merely walking faster than normal.

Odette was the one to knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open," Fiera called from the other side.

Odette and Derek stepped in to see Fiera stand up from behind the desk she was working at. She set her quill down and came around the desk to meet them. "First off," she began, guilt in her voice, "I want to apologize for the way I handled the situation last night."

"It's alright, Fiera," Odette promised, feeling a little sorry for her.

"Not really, no. I behaved in a manner unbecoming of the highest ranking officer in the Guardian army, and for that I should apologize."

"Fiera, things could have gone much worse last night," Derek said. Even if Fiera hadn't been knocked out of the fight, there was nothing she could have really done without risking Odette's life. She shrugged when he said this.

"Either way, I shouldn't have let him get to me. I'm sorry."

Changing the subject, Odette looked over to Fiera's desk. "What were you working on?"

"Tracking Sabian. Come, I'll show you." She beckoned to them as she led the way back to her desk and sat down. Odette and Derek leaned over her shoulders, interested in finding Sabian. "Because I'm part demon, I've been able to get a good guess at where he is," she continued. "I think he's here." She pointed to a drawing of a castle on the map. "This castle hasn't been used in probably a hundred years by humans or Guardians, which would make it perfect for demons. They hate when they have to construct their own layers. They're terribly lazy."

Odette looked at the map where Fiera had pointed out. "Fiera, I think you're right.

"It only makes sense," Derek agreed. "They came from the west, and they didn't even bother to try and hide that. The problem was, we couldn't see well enough last night to track them properly."

"Then, if they didn't hide anything, they must be baiting you, Odette," Fiera deduced. "Otherwise they would have just killed you."

"I think my mother is still alive. I think that's the bait," Odette said, not really surprised, but very nervous about it.

"How do you know?" Derek asked the question that was on both their minds.

"She spoke to me," Odette explained, "in a dream." Odette told them everything she could about the night before and every detail of her dream.

"That sounds like Sabian," Fiera said. "It'd be just like him to bait you with someone you love."

"We have to get her back."

Fiera nodded. "I know. We can lead the army there. They'd be more than willing to go, I'm sure."

"I can't ask them to risk their lives on just a hunch."

"I don't think you know just how much they loved your mother, and just how much they'd love to have her back. I'll set up a meeting with the officers."

The meeting went in Odette's favor. There was no contest. "We can't in good conscience let you go alone or miss out on this chance to save Cassandra."

It was decided. They would march the next day to face off with Sabian and his army.

XxX

The next morning, all the Guardians that would be making the trip met just in front of the gates of Elmswell. Several families were hugging each other goodbye.

"I can't believe you put your own mother on the inactive roster," Angel commented.

"Well, someone's got to help the others protect the city while the rest of the army is gone," she replied defensively. Angel laughed in answer, knowing her answer was phony. She worried and care about her mother, which was something he couldn't blame her for, but still. The inactive roster was usually reserved for rookie fighters or injured soldiers.

When everyone formed their ranks, Odette marched between Derek and Fiera, giving her a chance to ask Fiera something else she'd been wondering about.

"Why does Sabian call you a half breed?"

"Because I'm half human and half demon. When I was born, that is."

"You mean that's possible?""Yes. It's rarely a relationship formed out of love, though. Many demons think it's funny to um… take advantage of humans. Guardians hate it, and it gives demons a chance to assert their dominance. But the demon that fathered Enyo, he did something strange. He took Enyo from her human mother. No one really knows why. Some think it was just to cause the woman agony, and I wouldn't put it past him.

"Anyway, I guess I should tell you this now before someone else tells you. Sabian was Enyo's father. My father. That's why I hate him. I hate being related in any way to him. I don't care how many times I'm reborn, I will always be a piece of him, a piece of evil itself. And that's why he must be stopped. I think I can atone for what Enyo did back then, if he's beaten."

Odette looked ahead. She wanted to beat Sabian too. She wanted to get her mother back, if she was still alive. It seemed the world would be a better place if Sabian would die. So that was the only option. With Fiera, Derek, and everyone else's help, she would beat Sabian.

She would kill him, like her mother before her had tried to.

A shiver of strange eagerness went up and down her spine.


	14. Her Own Worst Enemy

Odette, Derek, Fiera, and Angel stood on a cliff that overlooked the battle field. Behind them, they could hear the movement of the Guardian army, the tapping of swords on moving legs, the clang of shields and armor, the rhythmic marching. For what seemed like the thousandth time in the past few days, Odette could hardly believe everything she saw was perfectly real.

The cliff they stood on overlooked the grounds of a huge, dark castle. Odette could not remember being in a more evil place. The castle itself stood on a hill, making it like an acropolis. From their vantage point, they could see enemy soldiers, demons, filing down the walls and out onto the battlefield. The castle was surrounded by a double wall that spiraled around it. In between the two layers of stone was presumably a set of stairs, making it easier for the soldiers to be deployed. However, at the end of the stairs was a large wooden gate in a stone gatehouse. The oaken doors were obviously quite heavy and durable, making it hard for intruders to penetrate the fortress.

And in front of the castle, the army was completely fielded and was now organizing itself into ranks, which Odette found almost foolish, as everything would be a disarrayed mess by the time the battle started. She looked behind her at her own army. The Guardians were standing in eight units, four units standing in front, four in the back. The units were made of fifty soldiers, ten deep, five wide. When it was all counted out, it made an army of 800, not including Odette, Fiera, Derek, and Angel.

Odette glanced back at the demon army. There were certainly more than 800. She looked away. Although she was nervous, she could see the hard set in Fiera's eyes, telling her Fiera was ready for a battle. Odette could see her left hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Odette was thankful for her, as it was Fiera's plan that would be put to use. It was simple, but effective.

"Listen up!" Fiera called, turning to the army, commanding the attention of every person nearby, including Derek and Angel. "The plan is simple. I know that we're outnumbered, but they can't take us from above and hand to hand, which is why the front ranks will attack from the air, and those in back will come in on foot. The goal today is to take Sabian down – for good. When we spring, those of you who'll be fighting from the air will stay on the ground until the last moment and then pull up. Those of you behind will slam them on foot while those in the air will cover you where needed. As soon as Odette gives the word, we charge. Good luck, and God speed."

There were murmurs of goodbyes and a few soldiers broke rank to embrace their partners one last time. Fiera turned away and allowed them the moment. She, Odette, Derek, and Angel remained silent. They had said their farewells the night before. All that was left was to start the battle.

Knowing this, Odette drew her sword from its sheath and held it in the air. At that signal, everyone was quiet. They resumed positions of attention and got ready to run. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Odette's arm began to descend through the air. When it was directly in front of her, she had but one word. "Go!"

The reaction was instantaneous. 800 Guardian men and women charged the field, with Fiera at the front, well ahead of the rest, as she was the fastest runner. They moved ever faster toward the demon army, putting the length of the field behind them. In front of them, they could see the demons brace themselves for battle. At the last second, the fliers pulled up, and everyone on ground slammed into the demons.

Odette, Derek, and Angel soon appeared in the air above the battle. Angel then dropped to the ground to fight alongside Fiera, who was like a machine, slaying demons left, right and center. She was easily the best fighter among the Guardians, as she knew the demons' weaknesses. However, there was one enemy that made her stop dead in her tracks.

Herself.

Standing before her, looking arrogant and bloodthirsty, was a demonic version of herself, the demon she once was, back to challenge the person she became. Fiera, though she stopped, did not even flinch as the clone of herself smirked evilly. Her reply was three challenging words as she brandished her sword:

"Come for me."

The clone needed no second bidding. It rushed at Fiera, sword drawn, eyes aflame. Fiera met it in the middle, charging it as it ran to start the fight. The fight was fierce. They traded blows back and forth until Fiera gained the upper hand. She used all the swordplay she had learned from years and years of practice. She was not about to lose to a version of herself that she had banished from her mind.

However, her literal evil twin was as determined as she. The demon knew every one of Fiera's moves, even the more complicated ones, before she could even perform them. The battle was wearing on Fiera's resolve. It was unsettling to fight an enemy that _was_ her. But Fiera's identity crisis ended as soon as the monster spoke.

"You can't win," it said.

"Says you," Fiera answered, leaping at it.

"Why do you fight your true form, the person you really are?" the demon asked, its voice calm and thoughtful, as if it was unaware of the battle. Fiera was not taken in by the smooth voice or the words she knew were no longer true.

"I'm not that kind of person. I'm not a demon Sabian created to destroy all the good things around me. That demon is dead."

"Or at least trapped. Every day it is a battle for you to lock the demon you speak of inside yourself. You, Fiera, were the greatest demon known to history. You had no rivals. You were the strongest fighter in the world, save for Sabian himself. And now I see you've thrown it all away to live among these winged scum."

Fiera lashed out in anger, a clumsy, yet effective move, she saw, as the demon staggered back to avoid the blow. "That person, that _demon_ is dead. That which you speak of died twenty five long years ago. Things have changed. No longer am I a bloodthirsty beast, no longer am I a servant of that devil Sabian, no longer am I _you_."

Odette could see Fiera fighting below her, but she could not lend a hand, as she too was being overrun. Derek was beside her, fighting his way through wave after wave of opponents. It was hard and tiring, but somehow they found energy and strength in places they had not even known existed.

Odette searched desperately for power in some small place inside her that hadn't been scared or grievous throughout her life.

Derek found energy in places that had the will to win the battle and be with Odette after it was over. He had a simple refusal to submit to any enemy, no matter how fearsome.

But, as they looked around them, they could see the Guardians fighting hard. And the demons, in return, were backing off. Some retreated as others fell before the blades of the Guardians. They were actually winning. But there were still many enemies. Derek glanced over at Angel, who was near Fiera. He seemed to be having trouble with some of the demons, so Derek joined him. Together, they slew those enemies and began to look for the next batch nearby.

Derek saw Fiera fighting… herself? He hadn't really noticed her opponent before. He was sure it was a trick of some demon.

"Which one is our Fiera?" Derek asked, unable to discern one combatant from the other.

"That one," Angel answered confidently, pointing at the fighter on the left, who was making a swipe at her opponent.

"How can you tell?"

"I _know _the woman I fell in love with," Angel answered sharply.

Derek felt like the wind had been knocked from him with just those mere words. He knew Angel knew nothing of the times he'd fallen for the 'fake Odette trick,' as it was called by Zelda. The first time had been just plain stupid, he realized soon after it happened. Of course Odette wouldn't have been able to get to the ball, and even if she could, where had she gotten that dress? He tried to blame it on Rothbart's spell, tried to convince himself it wasn't his fault. But he knew he had been stupid that night, and he nearly paid for it with both his and Odette's life.

And then there was the time Zelda stole the last piece of Rothbart's notes on the Forbidden Arts. This one was a little more justifiable, but still, he should have known. Even there, on the battlefield, he could not believe how easy it was for Zelda to snatch that scrap of paper from him.

And then there was Angel, who was absolutely sure who was the real Fiera. He was so confident in his decision, not even really thinking about it when he had answered Derek's question.

Meanwhile, Fiera was in a hard fight with the person she had tried to forget about for years. The clone leaped at Fiera, causing her to block with her sword. The move was quick and accurate, but Fiera had underestimated the clone's strength. When the blades met, Fiera's was snapped, leaving her with a sword hilt with a jagged piece of metal attached. Although the former weapon seemed useless, Fiera had an idea, and all she needed was an opening…

Which she received when the clone brandished its sword at her. In one swift motion, Fiera made a wide arc in front of her, and, with all her might, she released the jagged piece of metal. With perfect accuracy, it hit the clone on its hand, causing it to cry out in pain and release the sword. Before it could bend down and pick up the blade, Fiera charged, and with her arm outstretched and hand balled into a tight fist, she hit the clone in the face, sending it flying backward.

Perhaps the blow was too hard, as the demon had time to get up before Fiera reached it. With the little space they had left between them, the demon closed it, charging Fiera.

When they connected, shockwaves could be felt all over the battlefield. The demon delivered a powerful blow to Fiera's face, but despite that, Fiera remained strong, hardly even flinching. In retaliation, she raised her fist to return the blow, but the demon caught her hand and tried to do the same. Fiera was too fast, however, and landed a kick to the clone's stomach, sending another powerful vibration through the ground.

"Why are you fighting me?" the clone asked as it rose again. "I'm you, after all."

"You're not me. I'm not you. You're the old version of a long dead demon." Fiera ended her answer with a powerful punch to the demon's stomach.

But the clone was quick to get back in the fight. It ran at Fiera, hitting her with a blur of fists, pounding her in the face and stomach so fast that it was hard to see its hands. Fiera was sent reeling back, with Angel following, intending to stay close to the battle. She rubbed her mouth and looked at her hand. Blood. Before she could recover, the clone hit her in the stomach.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

Blood spurted from her mouth, caused by internal bleeding. Angel gasped as it splattered onto his cheek. He touched the warm, red liquid. His body went rigid as he continued to watch.

But Fiera simply would not go down. She whirled up, and hit the clone with an amazing uppercut. As the demon's face came back down to face her, Fiera used a mean right hook to stun it again. Following the brief uprising, Fiera's hand flew to her mouth, where she found, to her surprise, fangs. The demon inside her was coming out, called upon by the will to survive.

She lashed out again, completely angered now.

Angry that this demon had the gall to tell her she was nothing more than a monster.

Angry that this demon taunted her with words that had haunted her dreams for years.

Angry that the demon she had been trying to lock away was awakening…

"Maybe there is still a hint of the demon in me, but it is slanderous to think that I am only a killing machine." The words came out Fiera's mouth as she continued to fight. "Do you know how much I could lose if I gave up this life? It's a hell of a lot more than any trinket, any war prize Sabian has ever offered. I don't serve him. My duty is to the Guardians.

I.

Am.

Not.

A.

Servant.

Of.

Sabian!"

Accompanying the last words was an assault of punches. Fiera's strength had been tripled when her demon side had been awakened. At last, the clone was subdued and defeated. It cast one more blank, almost confused, glance at her and shut its eyes in death.

Angel rushed over to her, startled by her fangs, but only for a moment. She smirked.

"That's that. There's still a demon within me, but that's where it will stay."


	15. Life Like Art

After Fiera defeated her clone, she could see that the demons were retreating – that or being killed by well trained Guardian soldiers.

She, Angel, Derek, and Odette met in about the center of the battlefield. Odette was a little taken aback by Fiera's fangs.

"Don't worry," Fiera assured her. "I won't bite… you, at least."

"Good to know," Odette replied, still shocked.

The surprise and chaos around them faded away as they decided what to do next.

"Let's go after Sabian," Odette proposed. She didn't need to persuade the others very much. Fiera was ready and willing to end Sabian and Angel and Derek were ready and willing to follow the ones they loved till the end of the earth.

Quickly, they made their way to the great wooden gate that blocked off the stairway entrance to the castle. Derek and Angel tried to break the doors down, but, for some strange reason, they didn't budge.

"Step aside, guys," Fiera said as she strode proudly up. She walked right up to the door, and looked it up and down, examining it. She grinned. "Well, this door was made to keep Guardians out. But I think I can get in…"

"Are you sure?" Derek asked skeptically.

As if she had not heard him, Fiera dropped her knees into a lower stance and formed her right hand into a tight, white-knuckled fist. Then, like a hot geyser, her fist suddenly sprang up, and she landed a powerful uppercut in the center of the door on the left. A huge crack split right up to the top, and splinters flew everywhere, causing Fiera to protect her eyes by shielding them. The door was knocked ajar, leaving a wide gap through which everyone could get in.

She then turned to answer Derek's earlier question and smirked again. "Well, it was either that, or we just needed to knock politely."

With that, she rushed in, followed by Angel, Odette, and Derek, bringing up the rear. The stairs were left unguarded, and the four of them flew up the steps with ease. Finally, they reached the entrance to the main keep, where Sabian was doubtlessly waiting.

They ran into a few demon guards before even getting their bearings in the place. However, this wasn't much of a hindrance, as the demons were dispatched quickly.

"There's probably more of them around here," Fiera noted. "You all go ahead, I'll handle whatever guards I find."

"But I thought you wanted a piece of Sabian," Odette said, wondering why the sudden change in heart.

"It's your fight, Odette. You have more of a reason to hate him than I ever could. Besides, I think it's fate that you're the one to beat him. I'm just here to help."

"Thank you, Fiera."

While everyone else went in search of Sabian, Fiera went down a different hall. She combed through every hall, trying to find demons to clear out.

Kicking open one door, she felt something draw her in. Confused, but still curious, she walked in, taking in everything in her surroundings. The room seemed normal enough – for one that hadn't been used in years, that is. But there was something wrong about it. Fiera could feel a chill in the air. But then, her eyes settled on it…

Meanwhile, Odette, Derek, and a very worried Angel found what would have been the throne room. They assumed he would be living up his false victory inside. Odette was happy to give him a surprise he so desperately needed. Derek threw open the door for her, and she sprang in, fast as a bolt of blonde lightning.

But Sabian was strong, and although the other demons were easily killed, he made it very clear from the beginning he was not like other demons.

"I'm actually surprised you came at all," he taunted. "I thought you'd be wise like your father and just run away, like a good little girl."

Odette said nothing in retaliation. When he dodged her first attack, she immediately went into the motions of a second one. Out the corners of her eyes, she could see Derek and Angel getting ready to strike.

Despite their superior number, Sabian seemed to be everywhere at once. He could easily catch one while still defending himself against the other. It was useless. After ducking around several times, Sabian's fist finally made contact with Odette's face.

It hurt.

A lot.

She wondered briefly if he had broken anything. But then she decided she didn't care. Before she could act on her new attitude though, Sabian's great claw swept across her face, scratching her eyes across her nose. Three long scratch marks burned and bled across her face.

"Not impressive, not like your mother," Sabian taunted again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, some part that wasn't totally concentrated on the fight, imagined how mortal her mother and this demon must have been as enemies for him to taunt her this way.

In a fit of rage, Derek sprung at Sabian. His attack was a little more successful than Odette's, as it had caught the vicious demon off guard. Derek managed to cut Sabian on the arm as he brought his blade down from somewhere high above his head. Blood washed down Derek's sword and spilled from the large wound.

Sabian cried out in pain and stumbled back. But Derek was fooled into thinking he had severely wounded the demon. With a wide arc, Sabian swung his very large arm and hit Derek in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he flew into the wall.

XxX

Fiera stared at the statue. She'd never seen it before. It was not on any kind of pedestal or other base that an artist would have used. It was free standing, something that she couldn't imagine was very often done, as it would take an exceptional sense of balance to make sure the sculpture wouldn't fall.

Which was why it had to be something more than just a statue. Fiera looked around and investigated once more. It was dressed in clothes worn by Guardians. The face was very familiar. It looked a lot like…

Odette's face.

"Cassandra?" Fiera wondered aloud. Then, instinctively, she began to say words she had never even thought would begin to work when trying to examine a sculpture to prove whether it was real or not. "By the power of demon, human, and Guardian, I command this statue to reveal its one, true form to me. My will be done…"

As if from a dream, the statue's face began to twitch. Soon, the rest of its body did the same thing. Then, the grey, stone color was replaced by skin tone and the blues and blacks of the clothes. Fiera could hardly believe it. When the statue was fully animated, she quickly gave it the full salute.

"Stand up, there's no time for that!" the former statue scolded her lightly. "We need to find a way out of here."

"Wait, Queen Cassandra, your daughter is here."

"Odette? Why?" Cassandra was taken aback. She'd left Odette in the care of William before she left to fight Sabian. Why was she there, of all places. Had she been captured? Or had it been so long that Odette was old enough to fight Sabian. The second thought scared her a little. How sad it was that she might have missed her own daughter's entire life.

"She's fighting Sabian. And I think you're the only one who can help her."

Truly, Fiera's answer broke Cassandra's heart. When she first set off to fight Sabian, one of the few hopes that kept her will to fight strong was the hope of returning home to see Odette grow up. But if Odette was fighting, then that meant Cassandra had to have been gone for far longer than she thought. She felt like a failure, being defeated and captured, then stuck as a stone for a very large amount of time.

But she got over the feeling, if only for necessity's sake. She needed to be able to focus on the battle ahead without the guilt. She nodded and led the way out the door. "None of that 'Queen' stuff, alright? Just Cassandra, if you please."

"Yes, ma'am." Fiera was immediately reminded of Odette. Galatea was right, the two were just alike. Odette hated to have any reference at all made to her royalty. It was quite funny when people called her things like 'princess' and 'your highness.' Her temper would never be short, but she would get more than slightly frustrated after a long day of it.

"And what is your name?" she asked as they ran through the castle. Fiera thought it a little bit wasteful to be asking such trivial questions, but she answered anyway. It was important that they knew each other, to show they were on the same side.

"It's Fiera. I'm First Captain of the army."

"My, how long have I been gone? Last I heard it was Galatea." She turned and got a good look at Fiera, who was catching up. "Come to think of it, you look just like her."

"I am her daughter. My mother had me after you were trapped here."

"I remember that! She was excited because she and I were going to have babies who were the same age. So it's been more than twenty years. Tell me, how is Odette?"

Fiera smiled. "If my mother tells the stories correctly, she is a lot like you. She looks like you. When demons attacked her and I brought her here, that was the first thing my mother said."

Cassandra smiled as well, warmed by the feeling of having a daughter after being separated for more than two decades. "And her father, William? What do you know of him?"

"I'm sorry, he passed away. Odette was there, so she would have to give you the details. If we survive this."

"You make it sound like Sabian has already won and there is no point in fighting."

"Pointless or not, don't worry, I'll always fight."

They continued to run toward the sounds of clanging adamant swords. The castle seemed endless as they tried to pinpoint the cacophonous noise. It was taking forever to get there. It was taking time they simply didn't have.

Finally, they reached the throne room, where a huge battle was already taking place. The room was an absolute wreck, a disaster area. Derek and Angel were trying desperately to find a weak spot in Sabian while Odette faced off head on with him.

Fearlessly, Cassandra strode into the battle.

"Hello, Sabian."


	16. The Enemy's Strength Against Him

"What?!" Sabian roared, enraged. Cassandra continued to stride in. She was graceful and regal, causing everyone in the room to stop.

But regardless of how regal Cassandra was, Fiera blew past her, straight after Sabian, obviously ignoring the profound silence. Derek and Angel too rejoined the fight, distracting Sabian while Odette and Cassandra caught up – or, at least as much as the situation would allow.

"How? I thought you were…" Odette stammered.

"Dead?" Cassandra finished. "No. When I came here to fight Sabian, he put a spell on me and turned me into a statue. I've been stuck here ever since. Then Fiera found me, and changed me back. Now it's time to finish this battle."

Meanwhile, Fiera was pound for pound giving Sabian a run for his money. She was at a level of strength she'd never reached, which meant he'd never seen it before. Several times, her punches came in full contact with his face, forcing him back. Each step of his was a leap for Fiera, but still she pressed on.

Unexpectedly and suddenly, Sabian caught one of her fists in his huge hands. He viciously dragged her on the floor. Then, he jerked her up into the air and hit her so hard in the stomach that, like the demons the day she met Odette and Derek, she was flung through a solid wall and into the air. This time, she flew much further than the demons, so much so that she feared she would fall to her death.

Seeing her in danger, Angel immediately took off after her. He plucked her out of the sky easily.

"Good catch," she complimented him gratefully.

"Don't mention it," he smiled.

"Drop me over Sabian, please."

Angel complied. He flew directly over the great demon and let Fiera go. With perfect accuracy, she would have landed on Sabian. However, at the last second, he moved. This did not stop her. Taking one step forward, she smashed him in the face with one of her white knuckled fists. She didn't stop until he was backed against the wall, and even then she was relentless.

Just when she was about to go for a roundhouse kick that would give him a headache that would make him wish he was never born, he caught her by the ankle. He swung her around into a wall, and then turned 180 degrees and hit her into the other side.

Angel immediately came to her defense, but was thwarted as Sabian came back around and hit him with Fiera. They crashed into a pile along a wall.

"That's our cue to rejoin the fight," Odette said as she witnessed the whole event.

"Agreed," Cassandra replied.

Together, they attacked Sabian like a pair of angry hornets around an intruder. But like before, even with one more person in the battle, their attacks had little or no effect. Even Fiera and Angel had jumped back in, but their efforts were useless.

Cassandra was obviously strong – much stronger than Odette knew she was. Fearlessly, she attacked Sabian, not even flinching as he taunted her.

"You're not even impressive when you fight together, how pathetic. I should have just killed you all those years ago!"

"Except you couldn't!" she contested proudly. "Which is why you resorted to spells and trickery. You filthy demon piece of dirt!"

Here, Odette joined her, and they, with a series of lightning fast blows, made Sabian retreat with his arms blocking his face with an X shape until he suddenly flung them outward, sending both Odette and Cassandra reeling backward. Fiera used this opening for another melee attack, but she too was denied with the same defensive move. However, she dodged it at the last second.

Odette watched as Fiera jumped back and landed beside her. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for air. It wasn't like when she and Odette were training. Fiera's breathing was much more labored, coming in deep inhalations that never seemed to totally fill her exhausted lungs. Sweat was pouring down her face, making her cheeks shine with moisture. Odette had never seen her work so hard.

Angel was in a similar predicament. He seemed to be quite winded himself, gifted swordsman as he was. It seemed Sabian was unbeatable.

"He's too strong," Odette admitted, on the verge of giving up, her voice on the edge of resignation. No one could beat Sabian, it seemed. He was pushing them back as soon as they came forward to confront him. It was as if he expected every move they made.

"Don't say that yet," Cassandra cut in. "He hasn't won."

Odette couldn't help but stare in awe at her mother. It was like seeing a better version of herself, someone stronger and braver than she could ever hope to be. She'd never imagined someone so grand was her mother.

Her thoughts were broken back by Derek skidding backwards, stopping just between her and Fiera. "Yeah, but with the way things are going, it seems like he just might!" he exclaimed, hearing their conversation – if it could be called that.

"No chance!" Fiera yelled, leaping with all her demonic strength and speed, willing herself to persevere with all her human passion, and fighting with her Guardian valiance. She pounced on Sabian like a wild cat, her feat leaving the ground gracefully with her arms extended, deadly strength pulsating through them.

She tackled him to the ground like a feral beast. But, she did not completely subdue him, an oversight which caused her a world of pain when he swiped her clear off of him by hitting her in the stomach so hard that her previous internal wounds were reopened. He left her alone as she once again spit up blood.

"Time to end this!" he declared. Holding up his hand, a familiar ball of light formed, aimed directly at Odette. "Hellstrike!"

"No!" Derek yelled in protest. He knew that the attack would disable Odette from the fight. Worse than that, she could be killed, and he certainly would not allow that. Ever.

Like Fiera, he launched himself at Sabian. However, he lacked her strength, and could only make Sabian stumble back so that the fireball was redirected into the air. Surprised and without thought, Sabian fired into the sky, just as Derek had hoped he would. He smirked from the spot on the ground where he landed.

Sabian, in a fit of rage, cupped his fist together, threatening to smash Derek into the floor. He raised his arms over his head, letting the strength pulsate through his huge muscles.

But Odette saw her opening there, and she took it.

She flew over to him and wrapped her arms around his huge waist.

In the next instant, she sprang from the ground, and with all her speed, she flew after the fireball. Higher and higher she went, catching up to the attack that had been meant for her. As they went up, Sabian reached behind his back and wildly swung his hands around her, trying desperately to get her to let go. With his long, nasty nails, he managed to scratch her face, leaving three long slashes across her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She cried out in pain, but her hold was strong, and she did not let go.

To her relief, she saw the fireball growing closer.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself just before the impact.

It burned before she realized her attack was successful. Once again, it felt like she was being sent to hell. She felt like flames were licking at her skin, consuming her body with pain, hellish torture before she knew what was happening.

She had hit her mark perfectly. Both she and, more importantly, Sabian, hit the fireball. Sabian was killed instantly. His body could not withstand his own attack, which was obviously far more powerful than the one from the night at the ball. His body disintegrated. The attack was apparently more effective on demons, and it had definitely been most effective on Sabian, the ultimate demon.

From below, Derek and the others could see the smoky explosion where the impact took place. The grey smoke blotted against the blue sky, filling Derek with a sick sense of dread that he'd never experienced before. "Odette!"

As much as he searched, he could not see her among the smoke, sending another shock of distress up his spine. "Odette!"

Even though Sabian was killed instantly, Odette was not. However, like the night of the ball, she was in great, immeasurable pain. So much so, that she could not concentrate on flying back down to the others. She fell through the air, plummeting unconsciously to the ground. Smoke swirled around her as she made her way too fast descent.

But Derek caught her before she was ever in any danger of hitting the ground. He could tell she was in a lot of pain. He hoped never to see her face contorted that way again, but this time, it was much worse.

She breathed heavily, rigid in his arms even as he gently set her down on the stone floor.

"Derek?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, Odette. I'm here." He was reminded of the night he faced Rothbart, yet another situation he had hoped to never repeat. And yet here he was, on the verge of losing her – again.

"Is Sabian… is he"

"Yes, Odette. He's gone. You did it." Tears filled his eyes, of both pride and sorrow. She'd sacrificed herself to save them all.

"That's all that matters."

Cassandra kneeled down beside her, smiling. "I've known you less than an hour's time, Odette, and already, I'm so proud of you."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Derek asked, distress and fear welling up in his eyes.

"Alas, Derek, I would have if there was. There's nothing more I can do," her answer was regretful, painful to listen to and for her to speak.

"Maybe… maybe I can," another voice said. It was Fiera. She'd been weakened from the battle, and it was obvious she herself was quite injured as she stumbled over to Odette. "This was a demon's attack, and I'm still part demon." She took a moment of silence, and continued. "This worked once, so I think I can make it work again…

"I am the best and worse of three beings, demon, human, and Guardian. I have power over and of the three, meaning this spell that attacks my friend is meaningless. By the power of the three beings, I command this spell to lift and disperse. Set my friend free from pain and make her able to live her life as the hero she rightfully is. My will be done!"

The words rang about the room. Angel caught Fiera as she fell. The spell she had just performed made her lose some of her energy. But to her delight and pride, Odette was coming around. The pain being lifted from her was almost visible.

She sat up in Derek's arms and smiled. "Thank you, Fiera."

"No problem," she replied, standing unsteadily up. Everyone else followed suit.

It was really over.

"Hard to believe, isn't it, daughter?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, but I'm glad it's real."

They held each other in a tight embrace, reunited at long last. Odette wiped away tears as she pulled away.

"Don't cry, dear," Cassandra said.

"They're happy tears," Odette promised, laughing.

Derek wrapped his arms around her shoulders, chuckling. He too was glad it was over. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

Odette twisted around and they fell into a deep kiss, forgetting about their audience, that is, until Fiera loudly cleared her throat in mock annoyance.

"You have all the time in the world for that. Later. Let's get out of here."


	17. A Family Again

Fiera led the way back. It was just the five of them, Fiera, Angel, Odette, Derek, and Cassandra.

"We're not marching back?" Odette asked, confused.

"No," Fiera replied. "Once the fight is over, Guardians are free to go home at any time they please. They just have to sign a piece of paper when they get back. And that's what we'll do."

"Well, shall we?" Derek asked, his wings formed on his back, ready for flight.

"Yes, I've been needing to stretch these wings out since Sabian put that nasty spell on me," Cassandra said, her beautiful white wings forming on her back. Odette was stunned. She was even more majestic than she could have imagined with her wings on. Cassandra looked more like a saint than even Angel did.

Speaking of which, as everyone began their ascent into the clear blue sky, he'd picked her up against her will, or so she was trying to make it seem.

"Put me down!"

"No chance," he replied smoothly.

"Just because you can fly and I can't doesn't mean you have to carry me everywhere."

"Oh contraire," he replied, his voice smooth as velvet, "no lady of mine will ever walk such a distance in my presence."

"You don't have to do this," she insisted, her voice growing softer. Now she was merely being polite. She obviously wanted him to carry her, as evidenced by the way she was gazing into his eyes.

"I warned you. You're going to have to get used to being treated like a lady, whether you like it or not."

The flight back was uneventful. Derek, Odette, and Cassandra hung back from Fiera and Angel to talk. Odette was overjoyed at having her mother back and being able to speak with her so freely.

Which was why she was filled with a small sense of regret when they returned. They walked through the gate and Fiera stopped at a large post. Tacked onto it was a piece of paper. She signed her name near the top and handed the quill to Angel so he could do the same. One by one, they signed. Odette's eyes ran down the page. She could see where some people's names were marked 'injured' or 'on extended leave.' She hated to see the ones with 'deceased' written on them.

"As tragic as it is, it's a part of fighting," Cassandra said solemnly. Fiera nodded, bowing her head for a moment of silence and respect. The others did the same. When they looked back up, several people who had come to greet them were doing the same. As soon as their heads came up, Odette and her mother were swarmed by well wishers.

Fiera saw someone break through the crowd that made everyone step aside in annoyance. It was Leda. Fiera grimaced as Leda put on a feigned show of respect.

"I'm ever so happy you've both returned. Elmswell and its Guardians are complete again."

Presently, Fiera walked up to her, fire and rage burning in her eyes. "Don't even pretend you had nothing to do with Sabian attacking here the other night. No one here believes it. Hear me when I say, I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth. Step lightly and watch your back, Leda. I know I will be."

Leda walked away in a huff of indignity. Fiera was cheered by several onlookers as Leda took off.

"That was…" Odette began. She couldn't think of the words to finish the sentence.

"Uncalled for?" Fiera offered, feeling a little like she had acted rashly. But Odette's response was the opposite of Fiera's word.

"Well deserved. I think you're right. It only makes sense."

"Well, she has no one to hide behind," Cassandra stated. "We have nothing to fear from the likes of her."

Cassandra's voice was an iron fist in a velvet glove. The words were calm enough, but the tone and strength promised the nearby crowd that if anyone tried anything in collaboration with her, they would be punished.

"As if we ever did," Fiera muttered.

XxX

Derek and Odette stood alone in their room. It really had become their room with the time they had passed in it. The entire castle was becoming their home.

"Is it really, though?" Derek wondered.

"It certainly feels like it."

"More so than Swan Lake," Derek asked, lifting one eyebrow in interest. Odette sighed.

"Yes," she admitted. "I love it here. I love the people, the place, everything. But I feel bad. I haven't asked you what you think of it."

"I love it as I love you. Everywhere I go is a little reminder of you. That's why I like it."

"Derek, do you think we could stay?" She asked, not wanting to force him away from Swan Lake.

"Odette, Swan Lake isn't my home. It's just a place I lived. To be honest, although I tried, I could never make it feel like my home. That was the surprise in the former dungeon. I'd made it into a private place for us, but it still didn't feel right. I think most of what I did in that place was just to make you feel better. That being said," he scooped her off the floor, into his arms, "I'd rather be here with you than any other place in the world."

"But what will we be leaving behind?" Odette asked, her voice far away.

"A lot of pain and haunting feelings, for one thing. Since mother passed away," he slightly frowned, remembering how she had suddenly taken sick in her old age, fortunately, she passed away peacefully, "nowhere has really felt like home to me. That is, until I came here. I want to be here, with you and your family, for the rest of my life, which is going to be a long time."

Odette smiled and kissed him. He had just taken a tremendous weight off her shoulders. Truthfully, she agreed with Derek. Swan Lake wasn't her home. And the only real reason they'd stay there was to be able to live close to Uberta without actually living with her. Still, the memories and the pain were constantly haunting her. She did not ever want to go back.

"Thank you, Derek. Thank you so much."

XxX

Odette stood outside among the bushes in the garden. Inside the castle was a party, a victory ball to celebrate Sabian's long time coming defeat. It was all still so strange to her, like it was all a very vivid dream, and she was about to wake up. But she knew better. It was no dream. Everything she had done was completely real.

She'd rejoined the Guardians. She'd learned how to fight. She'd made a friend in Fiera. She'd experienced the worst pain of her life. She'd' led a victorious army. She'd beaten Sabian.

And most importantly, she'd been reunited with her mother.

"Strange, isn't it?" Derek asked, as if he'd been reading her mind. She jumped, startled as she did not know he was there.

"Yes," she agreed, falling into his arms as he wrapped them around her. It wasn't easy to think of herself as the leader of a group of the best fighters on Earth. "But it's getting more real. I don't feel like it's going to disappear at any moment anymore."

"Well, even if this all goes away, my love for you won't," he promised, kissing her on the lips, letting them prove to her how much he cared. She fervently agreed, knowing he spoke only the truth. After everything that had been going on, one thing certainly didn't change.

They broke off. Still, they felt their lips tingling. Derek looked up, and when Odette spun to see what he saw, she could see her mother coming out to join them. Derek kissed her knuckles lightly.

"I'll meet you later. You two need to talk."

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully as he walked away, stopping to politely bow at the ever regal Cassandra, who smiled at him in return.

"Seems you've done well for yourself," she said as she strode up, eyeing Derek.

"Father did well for me," Odette replied. She explained the arranged marriage, leaving out most of the details, especially the ones about Rothbart.

"I see. I miss your father," she said, regret in her voice. "I wished I could have been there for the two of you."

"You were conscious the entire time you were a statue?" Odette asked, imagining what kind of miserable experience that would be.

"Yes, and I don't think I ever stopped thinking about you."

Odette nodded. "Father didn't tell me much about you. I didn't know who you were or why he wouldn't talk, but I do remember wondering about you. I remember feeling so lost and confused when people told me I looked like you. I remember feeling so lonely sometimes. There were things I couldn't explain to father, and I was sure that if only you were around, I could have felt better, having someone who understood."

"I know, dearest. I know. I wanted to see you grow up, but I had to trust in your father. I think he did a wonderful job."

Odette smiled, blushing a little. "Things have gotten really complicated lately. I'm still finding it hard to believe that I'm going to be queen of the Guardians. They're not like normal people. They trust heroics and bravery, not titles and birthrights."

"Which is why they trust you. Now more than ever, they see you as the leader they've needed for so long. They must have hated the council."

"It was Leda they hated. Fiera especially."

"Fiera's a remarkable young woman. She'll remain Captain, yes?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here, and I mean 'alive' when I say that, if it weren't for her. She's done a lot for Derek and me."

"She's like her mother, loyal and brave down to an art form. Come, Odette, we can't keep your public waiting, and it looked like Derek wanted to dance."

"Mother…" Odette whined, humor throughout her voice as they walked back laughing.

***pant pant* *sigh of relief* It's over!! I'm gonna miss this! Maybe there'll be a sequel, we'll see ; D. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. You have no idea. *phew!* **


End file.
